Snapshots
by Andiefan
Summary: AU-Andie eventually finds love with someone other than Pacey Witter. Story starts at the beginning of season three and goes beyond the end of season six.
1. Chapter One

**Snapshots...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dawson's Creek. **

**Coupling: Andie/Other/PJ **

**Rating: Pg-13 **

**Shout Outs: To my friend Jo for proofing and to ellasblues for her encouragement. **

**Summary: This is a series of scenes from the beginning of the Junior year at Capeside High and tracks the bumpy path to love for Andie along with all the gang. **

**Snapshot: At the Pep Rally**

He'd never gone to a pep rally before. These weren't a feature of his old school. Where Issac came from, pep rallies were as foreign as Halloween. When he arrived at Capeside High Maree Grant had been assigned by the Principal's Office as his "orientation buddy". Principal Green had 'volunteered' her for the job after the junior assembly where Issac walked in and made quite an impression a few days earlier...

_Issac had found the hall just as Pacey was given detention and was walking down the isle looking particularly lost. Everyone was looking at him. _

"_Can I help you?" Principal Green asked him while smiling like a predator seeing an easy kill on the African plain. _

"_Well, you can. I presume this is the sixth form assembly? _

_Principal Green gave him a confused look. Issac realised he'd said the wrong thing. _

"_Ah no" Issac gestured, "um you people call it juniors right?" and he gave the thumbs up sign. Issac's strong accent jogged Principals Green's memory. _

'_You're the new student...from...?"_

"_Issac Evetts, Headmaster. Sixth form, Takapuna Grammar._

_Principal Green was trying to process this and why this student was calling him headmaster. _

_Issac willingly filled in some more information. "That's my old school in Auckland, New Zealand, headmaster." There were giggles coming from the other students. _

_Mr Evetts, I'm Principal Green, not the headmaster." _

"_Really? Hello Head...er... Principal Green. Shall I take a seat?" Issac smiled and nodded. He turned to find a seat and noticed everyone in the hall was looking at him. He paused, and turned back to face Principal Green._

"_Sir? If I may, I think you were being a bit hard on that chap before." Issac had a strong sense of justice and felt that Pacey had being hard done by. All the other students just stared in disbelief. Here was a brand new student and he was challenging the new Principal. _

"_Really Mr Evetts? And what do you think I should have done?" Principal Green smiled but his eyes weren't. Issac missed noticing this. _

"_Well Sir," Issac looked up and stroked his chin as if in deep thought, "I think that as we're only just starting out, perhaps a brief period of grace could be extended to the student body if you like so that we may settle back into a routine." Issac smiled and then moved to sit down. _

_Surprised by this student's audacity Principal Green pondered his response for a few moments then replied. "Point taken Mr Evetts. However, I think Mr Witter could use a companion so you'll be joining him on Saturday. Oh and by the way Issac, I expect to see you in my office after this assembly."_

_A murmur ran through the whole assembly as this new Principal punished the new kid with the funny accent. Issac, realising he was not going to win sat down and hurriedly thought how he could explain to his parents how he had gotten detention on his first day within five minutes of meeting the Principal. Then Issac raised his hand. _

"_Yes Mr Evetts? Something else you want to comment on? _

"_Excuse me sir, but where exactly is your office?" _

_At this the whole hall burst into laughter and even Principal Green had to smile..._

She turned to him and asked "And you don't have these kinda things in New Zealand?"

"No. No cheerleaders, no marching band and definitely no pep rallies." He laughed. "Maybe we'd get the first fifteen introduced at an assembly."

"What's a first fifteen?" Maree asked.

"Our rugby team, fifteen players make up the team?" He offered.

"So you never went out for sports?"

"Well, I'm useless at rugby, basketball, soccer and I couldn't stand cricket. I'm not a ball sports guy. But I did represent my school at triathlon and time-trialling."

"Really?" Maree as well as the rest of the junior class had noted Issac was very fit and wore tight shirts showing off his shoulders and abs. They had also seen that his legs were smooth and hairless. A debate had strung up over the reason why. Maree now understood.

"That explains it." She laughed.

"Explains what?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Your legs. You shave them?" She pointed to his legs.

"Oh I see. Yeah, but I actually get them waxed. Damn hard shaving. But that's not all that's waxed." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She looked at him in amazement. This guy was more interesting every time she talked to him. The thing was she thought there was no romantic spark.

"Well, I get my upper body waxed as well for swimming."

"So explain to me again how you got here?"

"Well, Dad and Mum sold their business to an American firm for a tonne of money and decided to move here so they could invest and build a new business. It didn't matter where they lived but one of the guys Dad met told him about Capeside so they moved here. "

"So, do you like it?"

"I guess so. I'm still trying to get used to the weather and time difference."

"What do you mean?"

"In Takapuna it's still cold," he looked at his watch, "and it's three o'clock tomorrow afternoon there."

"What?"

"Yeah, we're twenty hours ahead of here. Don't you know New Zealand will be the first place to see in the new millennium?"

"So all the computers will crash there first?"

"Don't ask me. I don't think anyone truly knows what will happen."

More people were coming into the hall as the Pep rally was about to begin.

Maree asked Issac another question. "You told me you'd started school back in January right? So you've already started you junior year?"

"We don't call them juniors Maree. My high school went from 3rd form to 7th form. We spend five years at high school."

"Five years?"

"Yeah. Our system is so different to yours. We have primary schools which are sorta like the elementary schools, intermediates which you go to for two years then high school for five years. We start around the end of January and finish in November or December."

"That's eleven months! What do you do all that time?"

"No silly. We have school holidays throughout the year in April, July, September and December-January. I was at school up until I left. If I was back at home, I'd be on holiday now. As it's turned out, by the time I finish at Capeside next year, I would have spent fifteen months as a sixth former, oops...sorry, junior."

"That's rough Zac. Are you ok with it?" Maree was genuinely concerned.

"There's not a lot I can do. I have to start again over here so I can get used to your system. I have no idea where I sit in terms of academic progress. So I figure I have got nine months to catch up." He smiled at her appreciating her concern. Issac felt that she would become a good friend. There was, he thought, no romantic spark there which made things so much easier. For some reason, he had always found it easier to get on with girls than guys.

The noise increased as the band started up and people began to cheer.

Issac looked around and commented to Maree. "This should be inter..." His voice trailed off. And boom there she was. As he looked over to the other side of the hall his eyes had come upon a slim blonde who was with Pacey and a brunette girl he'd been introduced to but couldn't remember her name. Seeing this blonde was like a shock to his system. He had one of those moments like in _American Beauty_ when Kevin Spacey was watching the cheerleader and everyone else in the gym disappeared leaving only him and the girl. She was beautiful and he felt his heart leap out of his chest. Maree looked at Issac and then towards Pacey, Joey and Andie. She saw Issac's look of wonderment.

"Zac? Are you ok?"

Issac didn't respond. He was struck dumb.

Maree poked him. "Zac? What's wrong are you feeling ok?" This bought Zac out of his trance. And he turned away from the vision of loveliness and looked at Maree with a dazed look.

"Huh? Who is she?" He asked quietly. Maree had to lean in to hear him.

"Who?" She said and then Issac pointed towards the trio and Maree followed his finger until she worked out who he was referring to. "Oh, do you mean that blonde girl with Pacey?" Issac nodded.

"Her name is Andie McPhee. She's his girlfriend I believe."

"Wow!" he sighed. "She's beautiful." Maree considered his reaction. _He's gone from looking normal to this dazed_ _look_ she thought _and over her?_

"You like her? "

"Well..." he replied. And so it started.

**Snapshot: After party for 'Barefoot In The Park'...Issac's POV**

He stood with the crowd as she came in. She looked as beautiful as ever. The only reason he had signed up for the show was to be as close as possible to her. Since he had arrived at Capeside and seen her at the pep rally, he had tried to get noticed by her. It had taken a few weeks for Andie to even talk to him and after they had, things moved on so that by now they were friends. He was falling in love with her although he fought against it but it was a hopeless task as he had finally come to accept. He had tried to spend as much time with her without arousing suspicion over his motives. There were times they studied together and she would make comments about how she wasn't interested in a relationship because of the hurt she had gone through over Pacey. He held back his feelings and acted like the supportive friend she needed at that moment and agreed with her. But he knew that was no long term solution. Just to be with her was like a drug, every moment he spent with her only left him wanting more and more and left him falling in more in love every day. He had prepared himself for tonight. This was going to be the moment that he told her how he felt and how she made him feel the times they were together and how much he was falling in love with her.

He spent most of the night trying to build up the courage to say what he needed to say. When he was ready, he looked around the restaurant and didn't see her. Panicking, he searched everywhere and just as he was about to give up, he saw her standing outside with Pacey. As he went to open the door, he saw them hug and walk off. He stood there dumbstruck as they disappeared around the corner laughing and looking at ease with each other. Was this reconciliation? Had he been too late? What would he do now?

**Snapshot: _True Love _slip, the night of the "Longest Day"**

Pacey was onboard _True Love _sulking and trying to piece together how he had wound up without Joey when he heard footsteps. Without looking he called out in a resigned tone "Dawson, she broke up with me ok? You win"

"It's not Dawson, Pace. When did Joey break up with you?"

Pacey jerked his head up and saw Issac standing on the dock. "Zac if you've come to tell me "I-told-you-so" then forget it man. I'm not interested."

"Pace, I bought pizza. I figured you could use someone to talk to. Jen told me what happened tonight. I'm sorry about Joey man; I know how much you loved her. Permission to come aboard?"

"For pizza? Permission granted man".

"Thanks Pace. Hey, I'm sorry that things ended up like this...but you knew this might happen if you didn't let Dawson in on it." Issac raised his hands. "Look, this isn't a told-you-so ok? But I can see how this sucks."

"Sucks? It more than sucks. Dawson hates me, Joey's broken up with me and...huh, you know what? Andie was right. How much worse can it get? And what does it say about me that my ex-girlfriend can see things more clearly than me?"

Issac almost choked on his pizza slice. "What? What did Andie have to do with this?"

"This is the best part hombre. Joey, Dawson and I are out the front of the house and we found out he knew. He's known all day because Jen told him-"

"Yeah, because she thought Joey or you'd told him. But what did Andie do?" Isaac's eagerness was obvious.

"Well, she walks up with Will and reams me out for getting in the middle of Joey and Dawson. Where does she get off doing that?"

"With Will? Who's he?"

"Friend of mine"

"Oh." Issac's tone caused Pacey to look at him. So, Issac did have feelings for Andie. His tone sounded the same as when Joey spoke about Dawson and Jen, that jealous tone she used.

"Why did Andie get angry at you for?"

"Beats me."

They ate in silence for a while. Issac spoke up first.

"Pace, you have to stop trying to protect Dawson's feelings. The boy has to grow up sometime.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Joey and Jen all worry about him, how things effect him but it always leaves you all bent out of shape. So what if he's hurt? Why should his reaction cause you and Joey to break up? When did his approval become mandatory?"

"But he's my best friend or was...anyway he told me to go to her. What did he expect?"

"Pacey, could you have handled this better? Probably. Did you fall in love with Joey to spite Dawson? No. Just because he's throwing a hissyfit doesn't mean you shouldn't be with her. "

They returned to silence again. Pacey was running through the day's events in his mind trying to find if he could have done anything different so that he didn't end back here on _True Love_ alone and heartbroken. Issac was processing the fact that Andie had been so upset with Pacey. It was so obvious she was still in love with him and it hurt him more than he imagined. He signed heavily.

Issac broke the silence. "You know what Pace? I'm pathetic, simply pathetic. You know what the difference is between me and Dawson? He sees the answers to life's problems in the movies and I see the answers in a three-minute pop song.

Pacey smiled despite himself. "Zac what are you talking about? "

"Ah, I see I can elicit a grin from the boy after all. Who do you think I'm talking about? Andie!" Issac laughed bitterly. "Pace, you know why she got all upset? Because she's still got bloody feelings for you! You...not this bastard Will, whoever he is!"

Noting Pacey's quizzical expression he continued. "It's you man, it's always been you and I can't get past it. I'm totally in love with her and I'm too scared to tell her. And look what happens;" his voice was breaking with emotion and he was about to cry as the frustration poured out, "she goes out with Will. Cause I'm in the friend pile. Yeah, the good friend. The one she talks to is nice to but man she doesn't notice me. I swear to you Pacey I love her, absolutely, one-hundred percent love Andie McPhee. I can't stop and I don't want to. I...I..." Issac began to cry, "I'm sorry man I was supposed to cheer you up and now we're both moping over women. Remind me again how we got here?" He brushed his tears away.

Zac had managed to surprise Pacey. In all the time he had known Issac he had never heard him curse. He'd suspected that Issac had feelings for some girl but had never thought it was Andie and never realised how deeply he felt for her. "Zac, if it helps I don't have any romantic feelings for Andie. It was over a long time ago, I mean we're friends but that's all."

He was curious now how long had Issac felt this way about Andie? "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you being in love with her?"

Issac sighed. "I'm not really sure Pace. I remember noticing her that night at the pep rally. It was like boom! And the whole world stopped and all I could see was her. And you of course."

"Horrible night. I found out she'd slept with Marc. That was the night we broke up", said Pacey in a sad voice.

"Really? She's never told me the reason. I always figured that it was too painful to drag up again. You know, when I was working on that play with her I was going to ask her out. I screwed up my courage and went to ask her at that party after opening night, and I saw you and her go off together...again I missed the bus."

"Nothing happened. We just talked and got back some of our friendship"

"Ok, well, I guess in some way Pace I've been falling in love with her since the first time I saw her. Do you know how hard it is to keep these feelings inside? To hold yourself back-

"Hey man, come on...Joey Potter remember her? How many times do you think I wanted to do something, to say something? Everything was balanced in our little group until the day I kissed her. I had to do it didn't I? Damn Doug and his butterflies." Pacey remembered that night in the cells and the advice Doug had given him. "And just as I told him, there has a monumental shift in Capeside. A traumatic, tectonic shift in the alignment of the planets as I fell for Dawson's supposed soulmate."

"Butterflies?" Issac queried, "Yeah I feel butterflies every time she's near me. I just want to throw myself at her feet and declare my undying love. But then I remember...huh...but I don't want to end up hurt and alone. It's bad enough that I am pining for her but I think I'd prefer that to being rejected."

Issac rose, patted Pacey on the shoulder and stepped off the boat. He paused and turned and looked at Pacey. "I'm sorry Pace. This was meant to cheer you up and all we've talked about is my angst over Andie"

"It's ok man, I'll see you later. And thanks for the pizza."

Issac went to leave but as he did a thought struck him that he felt he needed to share with Pacey. "Pace? Look...ah...if it helps, I think you know Joey is the one for you and she's worthy all this heartache. Pace, if you'll permit me to push a nautical metaphor, you began this voyage in fair weather but only to find Joey jumping ship as soon as it hit rough water. Is she worth it Pace? You really need to think about that." Issac walked off leaving Pacey to ponder over his question...


	2. Chapter Two

**Snapshots...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dawson's Creek. **

**Coupling: Andie/Other/PJ **

**Rating: Pg-13 **

**Shout Outs: To my friend Jo for proofing and to ellasblues for her encouragement. **

**Summary: This is a series of scenes from the beginning of the Junior year at Capeside High and tracks the bumpy path to love for Andie along with all the gang. **

**Snapshot: After the Anti-Prom Capeside, **

Andie and Pacey were strolling along the waterfront past what was once "their spot". Pacey, graciously told her he honestly believed that, when he invited her to the prom, he wanted to go with her, and he wished that it had been true, but as soon as he got there, he realised he wanted to go because –

"I know why you wanted to go to the prom, Pacey," Andie interrupted, "and I'm sorry that it didn't work out for you. But at least you got to dance with her," she added sweetly, even though it obviously killed her to say so.

"Andie I swear I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you" Pacey replied.

Andie, verging on tears said "What it would take to make it up to me isn't something you could do right now Pacey"

Pacey's face fell, knowing exactly what Andie had left unsaid, but Andie quickly assured him that she was not mad:

"I just really feel bad for you Pacey".

Pacey always loved her sincerity. They kept walking. Pacey told her that he planned to sail the True Love down to Key West this summer.

"Just me and the sea McPhee. How's that for Hemingway-esque, huh?

"You can visit his house while you're down there, though; it's really nice. She replied. She stopped and asked "when are you leaving?"

"After the finals."

After a pause, Andie asked "Have you told Joey how you feel?"

Pacey sighing replied "She already knows how I feel."

"I mean, have you really told her, Pacey? You can't just leave without letting her know. It's not like you to stand down from something like this or run away."

Pacey didn't reply. He didn't know what to say to her.

"You have to tell her that you love her," said Andie beginning to cry, "and you have to try to get her back, because if you don't, I promise you, you will regret it." Andie knew she had made her bed, and she had to lie in it.

"Maybe," Pacey muttered in response, knowing how much pain Andie had been in.

But Andie was firm. "No, Pacey. You will." Judging from the look on her face, Pacey knew that she was right. He saw an opportunity to turn the tables.

"What about Issac?" Pacey responded, anything to take the heat off him.

Andie's eyes were downcast. She knew what he would say next. That look he gave her when they danced, the hesitation and awkwardness when he held her made it so obvious.

"He's crazy about you McPhee, head-over-heels in love with you. And I suspect you have feelings for him too. McPhee, you have to talk to him. If you don't, you'll regret it, perhaps even more than I might"...

Meanwhile in another part of Capeside, Issac was walking his friend Maree home.

"Thanks for taking me Issac; I'm glad you asked me to come." Maree smiled at Issac. There was a comfortable feeling between them. Maree had been one of the first real friends Issac had made at Capeside High.

"My pleasure. I'm happy you could come otherwise I think I'd have been even more miserable than usual." He attempted to be positive but fell short.

Maree noted his expression, and wasn't going to let him descend in more self-pity. "Hey, at least you got to dance with her."

"Issac sighed and stopped walking. "I know...holding her was like...was like heaven. Oh god she is so beautiful." He stopped and she could see he was reliving the moment.

Maree was about to reply when Issac spoke. "Look I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I shouldn't have taken you. You deserved better than watching me pining for her all night. You're a great friend y'know."

"I told you before Zac its ok. Look, we went as friends and we had a good time didn't we?" Maree smiled sweetly. It bothered her to see how much Issac felt for Andie and how scared he was in telling her his real feelings. The thing she wanted most for Issac was for him to get over himself.

"Yeah well...we got to dance and I don't mind dancing with an attractive companion" He beamed at her. "And you're right. I did get to dance with her. At least I wasn't in a competition for Joey". He laughed.

Maree giggled. "Yeah, could Dawson be anymore obvious?

They began walking again laughing at the antics of Dawson, Joey and Pacey. At least it had been a pleasant diversion from looking at Andie and feeling those butterflies whenever she came near. When they had danced, he felt as if he couldn't breathe, couldn't think. It just felt so right holding her and he could have danced with her all night and for the rest of his life.

Maree noticed the faraway look in his eyes. "You got it bad for her don't you?"

Issac tried to look serious but it came off as funny. "Oh yeah baby, I got it bad and that aint good. Anyway, why haven't you crunched on me?" He said in jest.

"Oh, Zac dear, you are so not my type."

They both laughed and continued on their way home.

A little later, if Andie had bothered to look out her window, she would have seen a well-dressed young man looking at her house with eyes full of tears desperately wanting to tell her how much he loved her. But at the same time his fear of rejection was so strong it paralysed him from walking up to her door and laying out his feelings. The young man didn't stay too long. He turned and walked home just as lovelorn just as he had on too many nights before. He'd never told anyone of this nightly ritual...

**Snapshot: Andie's Bedroom, after the Anti-Prom...**

'_Zac loves me? When? How? He's a friend right? Just a friend I think. Pacey was right and so was Jen. It has only clicked now. What his mother said to me today, that I was the only person that he has let into his room. Not even Jen, Joey, Jack, Dawson or Pacey has been in there. She said it meant something serious – love? Do I love him? I don't think so. He's cute, he's bright and we get along so well but love? It doesn't factor into the equation. It makes sense now. He was so awkward and hesitant when we danced at the Prom. Not his usual self at all. All this time I have been trying to get back with Pacey and Zac is there falling in love with me. This has taken a surreal turn...Joey loves Pacey, he loves her back, Dawson still loves Joey and tries to get her back and I think I am still in love with Pacey while Zac is in love with me. How did things get so complicated?'_

She set down her pen and closed her journal, returning it to its usual hiding place. Getting her feelings down on paper always helped...

**Snapshot: Down by the docks, the afternoon of Gail & Mitch's second wedding...**

He almost didn't see her until Andie was right beside him. Issac had been steeling himself to see her and tell her that he couldn't go through this summer without letting her know exactly how he felt. This was the moment to lay it all out finally. Unfortunately, his courage was failing as he headed towards her house. He had gotten as far as the docks. He was standing there, looking out over the harbour trying to find the right words to say and hoping he could quell the rising panic. The soft touch of her hand on his shoulder caused him to jerk suddenly.

"Andie!" he blurted out, "you gave me a fright. I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were at Gail & Mitch's wedding."

Andie smiled at him. "I wish. After Pacey's party, we were driving home when Grams took off after Henry for Jen so she could make up with him and she did. And we found him at a roadside stop. Then we went to Ethan's school so Jack could kiss him but that didn't work out. Seems he's back with his ex." She was babbling as she so often did when she was nervous. "So, Jack is miserable. But he and Dad are talking so that's good." Issac noticed she was very fidgety.

"And what was this all in aid of? So you missed the wedding huh?

"Yeah. You know how we'd talked about having no regrets?" she asked.

"Yup, I liked Grams story but what does this have to do with your road trip?"

"Well Grams thought that we were too young to have regrets so that's why we drove all over trying to find Henry and Ethan. She didn't want Jen or Jack to have any regrets, any unfinished business". Andie hesitated. Issac instantly knew he had to ask the obvious question although he was afraid of the answer.

"So what's your unfinished business Andie?"

"Well, if you'd asked me before I discovered Pacey and Joey were a couple I'd have said how I cheated on Pacey and then never tried to get back together with him. But that is in the past Zac. He fell out of love with me and fell in love with her--."

Issac interrupted. "And now he is leaving and Joey is going to be stuck here missing him and resenting Dawson because he didn't stay. I guess you could say she is regretful now"

"—well I don't know. Anyway, I was going to say that my regrets over Pacey are in the past. I'll always regret cheating on him but he's in love with Joey. But he'll always be my first love." Andie reached out and placed her hand on his arm. Issac's heart leap into his mouth at her touch. Was this the big brush off? Was this the classic 'you're a great friend but' or the immortal 'I like you just a friend' speech?

"I also wanted to say that Pacey told me that you were head over heels in love with me and that I'd regret it if I didn't ask you."

Issac suddenly looked stricken. Andie thought he was going to pass out and he became unsteady. Issac held onto the handrail for dear life as he tried to fashion a reply that wouldn't scare Andie off. _Of course I'm in love with you! I've been in love with you since I first saw you. But what if I tell her now? Will she be scared off? I don't want to dump this on her. Is she really over Pacey? What chance do I have? I don't what to love and lose. She's looking at me! I'd better say something, anything! _She could see a whole flood of emotions pass over his face as he tried to from a coherent sentence.

"Ah, um...well. Huh, um..... Andie...huh....well, I do have strong feelings for you, I...I...ah...adore you." The words came out in a sigh of relief. _Ok, ok, be cool. You can do this! Just tell her what you feel. _

"Strong feelings?" Andie asked. Looking into his eyes she could see the hesitation and feelings that he was trying to hold back.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I adore you Andie. I, heh...well you know. This is harder than I thought". Issac thought honesty would be good at this point even if he was coming across as a tongue-tied fool.

Andie was taking delight in his awkwardness. She teased him, "Harder than what Zac?"

"Look Andie...oh Dammit! Andie McPhee I said to myself that I wouldn't do this, but I'm falling in love with you." He exhaled as if a weight had been lifted. "Since I first saw you at that pep rally, I have been smitten, captured, intrigued. Somehow you've navigated your way around my heart and placed yourself at the centre."

Andie did not know how to respond. This wasn't the sparring she shared with Pacey. This was raw emotion, openly expressed.

"Look.Ah...huh...I was coming to see you to tell you that I couldn't spend the summer here in Capeside without telling you how I really felt. I adore you so much and I wanted to tell you that, but...um... I'm a coward."

"Zac—"Andie began to speak when Issac took her hand, noticing that her soft hand fit into his so neatly.

"Andie, I've no idea where we are and what this means, but I'm willing to try. Grams was right. I don't want to have any regrets that I never told you how I feel but all I know right now is that I want to be with you."

It was Andie's turn to be surprised. She had thought of Issac as friend, and a good one at that. Now she could see what Pacey meant. Love happens irrespective of your feelings or the situation you are in. At that moment, Andie realised she had nothing to lose. She noticed him looking at her with eyes with equal measure of expectancy and fear.

"Zac, I have to be honest and say that I don't have any romantic feelings for you." Issac's face fell and he let her hand go.

"But this is a first for me." His look changed from sad to hopeful in an instant. "You're right. I don't want any more regrets either and I too have no idea where we'll end up but I'd like to try."

"So what does this mean?" He asked.

"I've no idea. But I figure we have all summer to work that out—"

Her mobile rang. Issac loved that she had chosen the Dumbo music as her ring tone.

"Hello? Hey Jen! He did what? She did? When? Ok, uh-huh, I'll get Jackers and we'll come over. Hang on, is it ok if Zac comes too?" Andie smiled at Issac and he pulled the "is that ok?" face. She nodded.

"Thanks Jen" She mouthed yes. "We'll see you in Dawson's bedroom, bye." She put her phone back into her pocket while Issac was dying to know the import of the conversation with Jen. Andie deliberately paused just to tease him.

"Ok, I'll bite. Why are we going to Dawson's bedroom for? Another crisis?"

"You'll never guess what just happened. It appears Dawson told Joey to go to Pacey and she ran for her life—"

"No way!" Issac tried to act surprised. He figured that at some point Joey would get Dawson to make the decision for her. Even if it was the right one for her and Pacey.

"Yeah. So Pacey won't be alone this summer after all. Jen wants us to be there for Dawson, she said he's pretty broken up about it."

"What do we do about us? I mean I wouldn't feel too happy about flaunting whatever we have between us in Dawson's face just after he saw Joey take off." Issac cautioned. He was excited as all get out but could understand what Dawson was going through.

"Well, let's just keep it between us for now." Andie softly said, knowing that Issac was trying to restrain his excitement.

"Ok, Miss McPhee" said Issac, "we'd better get going. Just when summer couldn't get anymore interesting, Joey runs to Pacey. I wonder if she caught him in time?"

Issac took Andie's hand in his and they started back to her place. The natural way it had happened caused them to stop. In that instant they looked at each other without talking and they both were smiling nervously. Issac's little voice was screaming at him to kiss her now! The moments seemed to drag by as they held each other's stare. Issac knew this was one of those times when talk was useless and action was required. Ever so slowly, he leaned in and met Andie's lips for a gentle kiss. After a few moments, they broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Wow...those lips are lethal Andie" said Issac quietly.

Andie blushed. "I'm glad you think so Zac. We'd better get going to Dawson's place. We'll have plenty of time to do...um you know what."

"Damn straight."

They headed towards Andie's house and the start of a magical summer.


	3. Chapter Three

******Snapshots...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dawson's Creek. **

**Coupling: Andie/Other/PJ **

**Rating: Pg-13 **

**Shout Outs: To my friend Jo for proofing and to ellasblues for her encouragement. **

**Summary: This is a series of scenes from the beginning of the Junior year at Capeside High and tracks the bumpy path to love for Andie along with all the gang. **

Snapshot: Andie's house a couple of weeks after their first kiss

Issac stood at the door of Andie's house and tried to calm himself. Ever since he'd kissed Andie he felt this obligation to ask her father for his permission. Issac knew that other guy his age wouldn't even think of doing what he was about to do but Issac wasn't those guys. He couldn't handle the thought that Mr McPhee might object to him being with Andie. He felt it was far better to have her father onside. This wasn't Romeo and Juliet he figured. No suicide pacts or other high drama was needed. Trying to calm himself and taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

Jack opened the door. "Hey Zac. Andie's at the day camp."

"Hey Jack. I'm not here to see Andie...erm, is your father home?"

"Yeah. He's in his office. Why?"

"I need to see him. Is it okay if I come in?"

"Sure. Why do you want to talk to him for?"

"It's about Andie. I want to ask his permission to see her."

Jack laughed which caused Issac to feel like fleeing. "That's so nineteenth century. "

"Ha ha, Jack. You funny man. I'm serious. I don't want your father to stop me from seeing Andie. "

"He's in there if you dare." Jack pointed to the office and Issac walked up to the door and knocked on it. Jack looked on and smirked. He went and grabbed the phone to call Jen for this was too precious in Jack's eyes.

"Jack? You don't need to knock son. Come in." Mr McPhee called out after Issac had knocked on the door. Issac pushed the door open and walked in.

"It's not Jack Mr McPhee, its Issac...um hello." Issac stood there in the office trying to control his body and keep his voice even. He was very nervous.

"Hello Issac. Has your father sent you around with something for me?" Andie's father was keying figures into his laptop and not looking up.

"No sir. I've come to ask you about Andie."

Joe McPhee stopped typing and turned in Issac's direction looking him up and down. He noticed immediately how nervous Issac was and wondered why Issac was asking him about his daughter.

"Andie? Is there something I should know about son?"

"Well sir, I've come to ask you for your permission to ah...date Andie." He cracked a half smile hoping to look sincere. "I really like your daughter Mr McPhee and um...I was hoping it would be ok."

Outside the office Jack was listening and talking to Jen on the phone.

"He's in there now asking Dad for his permission to see Andie."

"You're kidding? Issac's asking your Dad if he can date Andie. What decade is Issac living in? The1950s?" Jen was laughing loudly. This was like an episode of an old TV show.

"Beats me. He looked really scared of going in to see Dad."

"What are they saying now?" Jen asked. Jack moved closer to the door and listened.

"Andie told me that she was seeing you Issac. Is this a serious thing between you two?"

"I don't know sir. I truly care for your daughter and I am reluctant to continue to see Andie if you're not happy with us to be a couple."

"That sounds pretty serious to me."

Jack whispered outside into the handset. "He's asking Zac if it's serious. He said he cares for her deeply."

"Cares for her? He's head over heels in love with her." Jen replied. She saw how Issac's feelings had grown towards Andie. It was clear by the way he looked at her, the way he spoke about her that he was falling in love. Jen was happy for the both of them, even allowing for her bitterness towards romance and men in general. Andie deserved someone and Jen thought Issac would be good for her.

"Tell me something I don't know. Hang on he's saying some thing else." Jack moved closer to hear well.

"Well I am pretty serious about her sir. I'm not into casual relationships with girls, if that makes it more acceptable to you. The only thing that I care about is her happiness sir. That's all I can say." Issac felt he had to lay it out for Mr McPhee who was looking at him with a stern look.

For his part, Joe McPhee liked Issac. He was doing business with Issac's father and had seen Issac at home and when he was over at the McPhee house studying with Andie. From what he had seen and heard Issac was a good kid, an honours student and athlete. In fact, he was almost a male version of his daughter. He only wanted Andie to be happy as well. He'd moved back to Capeside to try and build his relationship with his children again. Now Andie was healthy, he knew that perhaps seeing a boy would be good for her now that Pacey wasn't around. He'd recently asked Jack about it and learned that Andie and Pacey had broken up some time earlier. Finding that out made him realise how out of touch he was and that was something he was trying to make amends for. He smiled at Issac and replied.

"Well son, I'm happy for you to date Andie but promise me you'll be good to her and won't let it get too serious?"

Issac nodded quickly and replied. "Thankyou Mr McPhee. I promise I'll try my best sir to be a good boyfriend for Andie." Issac felt a huge sense of relief.

"He's told Zac it's ok!" Jack almost spoke loud enough for his father and Issac to hear.

"Yay!" Jen replied. "Do we tell Andie?"

"Nah let Zac do that. You coming over later?"

"Ok, but tell me. Am I sad and pathetic to live vicariously through Zac and Andie?" Jen asked.

"No, we're sad and pathetic Jen. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye Jackers."

**Snapshot: The summer of Andie's junior year at High school: Issac's house, two weeks before school reopens...**

He had built it for her while ostensibly helping his parents out. The vision was so clear. At the end of the summer he would have one fabulous night with her. That night he would tell her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him and how he hoped he meant as much to her. He finished the gazebo just in time. That day had been crazy as he ran around like a madman trying to get everything set up for that evening.

But it was ready. The fairy lights were plugged in and working, he had the slow dance mix cd ready to go and candles in place. His parents had cooperated by leaving on a trip that day and wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. The house was his.

He picked her up and was speechless at how beautiful she looked. She wore a little black dress, off the shoulders, natural makeup and her hair done in a bob that he loved. The word that came to his mind was ravishing. Dinner was a blur to him as he counted the moments until he could hold her in his arms and just drank her beauty in. They strolled past the spot where she had found him that day and laughed at the memory.

They got to his place and he managed to distract her while he lit the candles and switched on the lights. When he was sure everything was ready, he led her out into the backyard with her eyes covered. Andie was nervous and wondering where this was going when he told her to open her eyes. The gazebo was softly lit with the fairy lights and the candles.

So surprised by this she turned towards him and kissed him passionately, leaving him momentarily stunned. He led her into the gazebo and turned the music on and they began to dance, their bodies softly swaying. It felt like they were totally alone in their own little paradise. Issac felt this more than made up for the prom. There was no drama with the triangle, there was no pining or unrequited love, it was just Andie and Issac holding each other. He joked that if dancing was really foreplay as Andie contended, then this was the time to begin. Andie laughed at his theory and kissed him while teasing him that how did he know what foreplay was? Issac suggested that Andie could teach him and she accepted the challenge. As they both giggled, Issac thought it was time to ask something that he hadn't asked before.

"Tell me about Marc?" He looked at her expectantly. "We've been so open and honest with each other Andie", he paused, searching her eyes for a reaction, "but it feels like your holding something back".

So she told him. Ever since he had told her he didn't care about her past the first time he kissed her properly she had been unsure. But tonight she was ready to test that trust she could see so clearly in him.

Andie told him that at that time in the hospital she was lonely and confused Marc was there and he understood what that meant. Somehow it had gone from just an understanding to something physical. It seemed at the time that they made themselves better when they were with each other. She had loved Marc in her own way mainly because he filled that Pacey-sized hole in her heart. The fact was she loved him for being there for her and for being there to hold her. But she assured Issac that she hadn't loved him like she love she had shared with Pacey. They were two separate things.

Issac understood why and he told her so. But he did ask about her reaction when she found out about Pacey and Joey. Andie told him that finding out about Pacey and Joey had hurt her because she had told Joey how much she still felt for Pacey. But it was not the fact that Joey was her friend, or that Pacey was her ex-boyfriend that she was still in love with. It wasn't a betrayal although she had felt that at first. Instead it was just the anger surfacing. The source of that anger was the unforgiving reality of the situation hitting her so directly. At that moment she knew that the dream she had cherished of reuniting with Pacey was just that, a dream. They were not getting back together because in the time they were apart he had fallen out of love with her, and had fallen back in love with Joey. It still hurt, even now, but she knew she had to come to grips with it sooner or later and her being here tonight with Issac was proof enough of that she felt. At least it would do for now.

The next words out of Issac's mouth would stun Andie.

"You know why I'm in love with you Andie?"

Intrigued, she cautiously asked Issac why. He had been so careful not to use that word all summer, as if he was waiting for the right time or was also so scared that he couldn't find the way to say "I love you".

"Because Andie McPhee I love you because it is so damn easy to. You're perky, funny, bright, and stunningly luminous. You radiate this light and you have a sparkle in your eyes that just melts my heart every time. Where Joey is cynical, you're sincere. Where Joey dwells on her problems, you find ways to overcome them. You're warm and open, but Joey can be passive-aggressive and cold. I desperately wanted to tell you that afternoon by the docks that I was in love with you but I was too scared of getting hurt, too scared you just thought of me as a friend and not a potential boyfriend."

At that moment, all the feelings that Andie had been processing, came together. This summer had sorted her feelings for him and she knew what she could say now without hesitation.

"Issac, I think I am falling in love with you too"

The rush of love that they both felt at the moment came to them without hesitation. Leaning in till their foreheads touched and breathing slowly in time with each other, they felt the world spin around them. Issac was the first to break the spell.

"Then the greater mystery is, Miss McPhee..." he murmured, "why you love me back."


	4. Chapter Four

**Snapshots...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dawson's Creek. **

**Coupling: Andie/Other/PJ **

**Rating: Pg-13 **

**Shout Outs: To my friend Jo for proofing and to ellasblues for her encouragement. **

**Summary: This is a series of scenes from the beginning of the Junior year at Capeside High and tracks the bumpy path to love for Andie along with all the gang. **

Snapshot: _True Love's _slip – afternoon the day Pacey and Joey return.

Issac and Andie were waiting for Pacey and Joey to arrive. Doug had run into them the day before and told them that Pacey had called to announce that he and Joey were due back the next day. Issac figured it would be nice if at least someone showed up to welcome them home. Andie agreed, and they were happily waiting for the voyagers to return when Andie saw the boat chugging up to the slip. Pacey gently eased the boat in and Joey hopped off to tie the boat up. They moved with a polished ease from the time at sea Andie thought. Pacey stepped off the boat and smiled at his friends.

"Hey Pacey. Man, it's great to see you!" Issac stepped forward and hugged Pacey with the obligatory slapping on the back. "We missed ya Pace" he said as he stepped back. Andie squealed and hugged Joey. "Joey," she said, "oh-my-god, your back!" This was a little too much for Joey. She had hoped to creep back into Capeside and take some time so she could deal with the people she had left behind. She never thought that they would be glad to see her and Pacey return.

"Hey Andie," Joey replied guardedly "what's this for? We didn't need a welcome home reception."

"Now, now Joey," Issac said as he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, "this is a big day. The sailors have returned from the sea safe and well. We missed ya Joey and we're glad to see you back."

Andie hugged Pacey and let him go as the group stood and looked at each other. To Andie and Issac, the being at sea agreed with Pacey and Joey. Tanned, with sun-bleached hair they looked as if this trip had been the best thing that ever happened to them. Pacey and Joey noted that Andie and Issac seemed a bit too friendly; they were both tanned and couldn't seem to stop smiling. There was something else, but for the moment both Pacey and Joey couldn't put their finger on it.

"Oh! Andie, I forgot, "said an animated Issac, "go and get the bottle and glasses will you please honey?"

Joey and Pacey exchanged a look. _Honey? What's going on? _they both wondered while Andie went up to Issac's car and bought back down four glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"What's this?" Pacey asked. "Zac drinking alcohol? Things have changed around here."

"I wouldn't normally Pacey, but this is a special occasion." Issac opened the bottle carefully without the showy popping of the cork. He'd been taught that was just a waste of good champagne. Andie held the four glasses while he filled them. "I'm sorry these are only plastique my friends, but mum and dad would kill me if I took the good crystal." He laughed while he topped off the glasses and Andie handed them around.

"Ok, a toast. To Joey and Pacey, home from the sea. We give thanks to God for their safe return to Capeside. We're glad they're back, that _True Love _proved a worthy vessel for these two voyagers on their summer of adventure and romance, cheers." He waggled his eyebrows at Pacey and Joey as he finished the toast.

"Cheers." Andie, Joey and Pacey replied as they clinked glasses.

"Well, I guess you guys want to get home? Your transport awaits." Issac pointed in the direction of his car. "Do you want a hand with your stuff?"

"Nah, it can wait." Pacey replied. "Thanks guys for the welcome." Pacey smiled warmly at both of them and at Joey. Issac reached out and pulled Andie in close to him and gently kissed her hair. The gesture was obvious to Pacey and Joey. Issac and Andie were a couple.

"I see things have changed around here while we've been away." Joey said looking at them both smiling.

"Yeah they have Joey. A lot's changed round here." Issac grinned. "Come on, drink up, we'd better get you guys home. Bessie and Doug will be glad to see you." Taking Andie's hand he and Andie headed up to the car followed by a disbelieving Joey and Pacey.

"Before I forget," Issac looked over his shoulder, "you and Pacey are coming round to my house tomorrow night for a BBQ. You can catch up with Jack and Jen and tell us about your adventures on the high seas." He nodded and winked in Joey's direction while Andie just giggled. Pacey and Joey shared a look. Pacey wondered how Andie had come to be Issac's girlfriend while Joey wondered how Dawson was and when she would see him.

**Snapshot: Issac's House the next night – the BBQ for Pacey and Joey**

It turned out to be a good night. Pacey and Joey told about their trip and what they'd seen and done. They bought gifts back for each of them. Andie got a small Dumbo doll, Jen got a New York snowglobe, Jack a small art book Joey had found in Key West, and Issac got some Civil War memorabilia that Pacey found in Charleston.

After dinner the friends were sitting around casually chatting when Issac spoke up.

"Ok, look, this has been a great night but let's talk about the elephant in the room."

"What elephant?" Pacey said.

Issac rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Pace, even you aren't that clueless. You want to know about Dawson don't you?"

"I do." Joey said as she looked towards Pacey. "Is he ok?"

"I think so," replied Jen "he's still hurting if that's what you're asking Joey. But he's hung out with us, painted houses with Jack-"

"And dumped film for photography." Andie interjected.

Joey turned towards Andie with a look of surprise which Issac noted.

"I told you things had changed around here Joey." Issac grinned. "See?"

"Dumped film? Why?" Pacey asked. "Not because of what happened?"

"Well partly I guess Pacey." Jack said. "I just figured he took it up because it didn't involve memories of you two." He pointed in Joey's direction.

"Look guys, things were...well fraught is a polite description. I know he missed you both. But things are going to be awkward for a while. I mean, he's had to get used to Andie and me." Issac pulled a face and Andie broke into giggles.

"Yeah, what's up with that McPhee? When did this happen?" Pacey asked. It was obvious that Andie and Issac were in love. Joey and Pacey had seen the way she looked at him and how their body language was around one another. Now Pacey would have to get used to her being with Issac, not that he minded. He was pleased that Andie was happy and in love with someone other than him.

"The day you guys left," said Issac, "I was going to Andie's house to tell her how I felt and she found me first..." Issac shared a look with Andie "and well, we spent the summer becoming a couple." He reached out and took Andie's hand.

"Good for you Zac man. I hoped you two crazy kids would end up together." Pacey patted Issac on the back. "And does she have to put up with your music too?" At this comment everyone laughed. Issac was well known for his diverse 'tastes". At any time he might have r'n'b or golden oldies or rock or Christian music or angry chick music or Broadway musicals or drum & base playing on his stereo. It had become something of a standing joke for his friends. They were never quite sure what he would play next.

"Hey! That's enough of that Pacey. I'm sure Andie likes listening to whatever I have on, don't you honey?" He looked at Andie who burst out into giggles. "Ok, that's great, even my girlfriend won't back me up!" and he began to tickle Andie who squirmed away from Issac. After the laughter had settled Issac turned serious.

"If it wasn't for you Pace...well you know" Issac gestured and they all knew what he meant. "Anyway, we were talking about your friend Dawson? Remember him?

"Did he say anything? Did he miss us?" asked Joey.

"Yeah I think he did Joey," replied Jen sighing, "but I don't know how he'll be now that you're back. With you being away, he was able to put his feelings aside. That won't be possible anymore." She gave Joey a sad look and Joey knew she was right. How could she go about repairing things now given the way they had ended at the beginning of summer and now here was Issac and Andie together as a couple. It was almost as if things had passed them by and they were trying to play catch-up.

Later on Issac was in the kitchen filling up the dishwasher when Pacey ambled in.

"It's ok Pacey, you go back and relax. Everything's taken care of. After all, you're the guest of honour. "

"I wanted to talk to you Zac, it's about Andie." Pacey's tone spoke volumes to Issac. He knew what Pacey meant.

"Look Pace, I don't have time for nor am I interested in the ex-boyfriend now good friend warning about taking-"He was slamming dishes into the machine.

"It's not that Zac." Pacey raised his hands trying to defuse Issac's angry response.

Issac stopped and turned towards Pacey. "Well then let me finish. I love Andie and yes, I know how badly she was hurt and what you two went through, but I'm not you and this isn't the Andie you fell in love with Pacey."

"I know, but it's just that...I, well I hope you know that whatever happens she's still important to me and I don't want her being hurt Zac." Pacey leaned against the benchtop.

"Don't you think I know that?" Issac looked away from Pacey out the kitchen window where he could see Andie. "Pacey, Andie deserves happiness, perhaps more than any of us in this little group we have. All I can tell you is how much I'm grateful that you pushed her in my direction. But that's it." He paused, trying to say the right thing to Pacey without hurting him.

"But you're involved with Joey now, you don't get a say on who Andie sees. You're my friend Pacey, but I'll thankyou not to meddle in my relationships with the opposite sex."

Pacey realised that he had gone too far but it didn't stop him from asking the question that was on his mind. "So, you have..." he waggled his eyebrows.

Issac sighed. "I don't think my intimate relationship with Andie is an appropriate topic for conversation do you?"

He glared at Pacey who felt guilty for asking. He then spoke up.

"Since you asked, and on reflection, I suppose you should know where I'm coming from then let me tell you this. Sex Pacey, scares me witless. Even the thought of making love to Andie panics me. So, here's the thing. I'm not ready in any way, shape or form to sleep with any woman let alone the woman I'm totally in love with, and I won't be ready for a long time. If that means then I won't have sex until I'm married, then that's ok." He stopped and smiled to himself.

"Pace, it was only a couple of weeks ago that I told her I was in love with her and she let me know she's falling in love with me. I've opened my heart to her and she's opened her heart to me and that's more than enough to deal with right now. It's a big year Pacey, for all of us. I've got to get into college and that, my friend, is my priority."

Pacey took in what Issac had said. He admired Issac's honesty and was amazed he had that much perception and self-control. But at the same time the thought came to him about how this control would hold up when he was physically close to Andie. He wondered how Andie felt. He would make a point of asking her at some time...

**Snapshot: Issac's Bedroom the last night before school starts**

Andie and Issac had spent the evening together watching television and trying to relax before they had to plunge back into daily grind of school the next morning. They had turned down movie night at Dawson's in favour of some quality time for themselves. Getting quickly bored with watching MTV, they started to cuddle and kiss. As these kisses became more and more intense they went upstairs to Issac's bedroom and lay on his bed. Issac always lost himself when he was kissing Andie. With his focus totally on her he didn't hear his parents arrive home and call out for him. His mother heard the music coming from Issac's bedroom and headed upstairs to see why he hadn't answered her when she was calling him.

The door was ajar and she opened it just enough to look around it towards his bed. She saw Issac laying on top of Andie kissing her passionately while his right hand was cupping her right breast. Andie was just as oblivious to the outside world and was enjoying having him kiss and caress her. His mother watched for a few seconds then coughed politely. That didn't seem to register so she spoke up.

"Issac? Andie? What's going on?"

At that they both looked towards at his mother while they resembled a pair of rabbits caught in the headlights. Issac tried to roll off Andie but moved too fast and rolled right off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. His mother had to stifle a laugh as his flushed face and dishevelled hair appeared from the side of the bed. She saw his full lips from kissing Andie. Andie, not knowing where to look first, froze, blushed and then tried to rearrange her clothes.

"Mum! You're back...ok...huh...where's Dad?" Issac said trying to recover from slamming into the floor.

"Downstairs. Hello Andie."

Andie replied in a quiet voice. "Hello Mrs Evetts." She couldn't look Issac's mother in the eye.

"Mum? Look...can we um..." Issac was struggling to be coherent. He'd gone from being a state of ecstasy being with Andie to feeling a sense of dread inside. _So this is what busted feels like? _He thought.

"Andie, I think it's time you went home." His mother's tone wasn't friendly.

"Okay." She got up off the bed and straightened her clothes and hair feeling horribly embarrassed. She looked at Issac who mouthed 'it's ok' and left his bedroom. As she left she said "goodnight Mrs Evetts" and hurried down the stairs and went home.

"Goodnight Andie" said Issac's mother to Andie's back as she went down the stairs. She then turned towards Issac.

"You", she pointed at him, "downstairs now." Issac groaned. This had never happened before to him and he figured he was going to get a long lecture about the birds and the bees.

"Can it wait until tomorrow night? I'm starting school in the morning Mum.":

"No. Your father and I want to have a talk to you young man. Seems there's being a lot more going on around here than you have let on."

"So you're freaking out because I was kissing Andie? Is that all?"

"Issac, come downstairs. I promise this isn't a lecture."

Issac gave up trying to argue the point and straightened his clothes and headed downstairs to the sitting room where his father and mother were waiting for him.

"I hear you got busted by Mum?" His father laughed and gave Issac a wink.

"Yeah funny Dad. Now what's this about? Am I in trouble?"

"No you're not" his mother replied, "but we both want to talk to you about what's going on with Andie."

"What do you want me to say?" Issac asked, unsure of where his parents were heading.

His father spoke. "Issac, we've been talking to Joe McPhee and he's filled us in on you two." Issac eyes widened as he ran various scenarios in his mind.

"It's nothing bad if that's what you're thinking. Mr McPhee happens to think that you are the best thing that has happened to his daughter." Issac smiled at that.

"He told us that you asked his permission to see Andie. Is that right?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, I just felt I had to, knowing Andie's history. I didn't want to see her and have Mr McPhee object."

"And tonight?" His mother asked. "That's a bit more than just seeing her don't you think? How serious are you about Andie?"

Issac didn't reply and he thought about her question.

Issac's father jumped in. "Son, I know that this has been a huge change for you coming here and starting over-"

"And having to do fifteen months as a junior." Issac interrupted.

"Yes that was a problem but you overcame it." His father replied. "Your mother and I have been proud of what you have done and what you have achieved since you arrived. You produced the results you're capable of, made new friends and...found a girlfriend whom you're in love with? The last part was more of a question than a statement from his father.

"Issac," his mother joined in, "we're worried that you're getting in too deep with this girl. Is she another Lynn-Marie Rose?"

"No" he said angrily, "she's not an object of infatuation Mum. The thing is...she loves me back."

"So it's love then?" His father asked.

"Yeah Dad it is. I am in love with Andie and she feels the same way about me."

"Ok" His father replied. I know that you've been on your own a lot as we've been setting up the business and we appreciate that. We've had to give you a lot of freedom and trust Issac and you've not let us down."

"It's been really good for your father an me to know that you can be trusted honey." His mother spoke up. "But you know how emotional you get around girls-"

"Oh, please Mum, it's not like that."

"Isaac, have you?" His father raised his eyebrows and Issac recoiled at the question.

"Have I what?" Issac replied and then it clicked. "Oh, you mean...being intimate." For Issac this conversation was taking an uncomfortable turn as he noticed his parents looking intently at him.

"Oh no Mum, I'm not ready ok? I'm so not ready and I've asked Pastor Greg about this too."

"What does he say?" His father asked.

"Well, no sex before marriage is kinda the bottom line if you like. And be careful when you're with a girl so that things don't get carried away I guess. It's common sense, but if it makes you any happier, I'm freaked out about sex and like I said Dad, I'm not ready. I don't think Andie is either because of her experience with Pacey."

Issac's parents exchanged a look which he couldn't help notice. Joe McPhee hadn't mentioned that Andie had slept with Pacey when they were together and wondered if their son would be swayed by the knowledge that Andie had some experience. Issac thought he should say something more.

"She told me about it ok? She said it was too soon and she regretted it because they rushed into things before they were ready. Andie knows how I feel and she understands and she's fine with it."

"And what about you two out in the gazebo the other night? Tom from next door mentioned something about seeing it lit up and music coming from it." His father said.

"Well, Andie and I went to dinner then I set it up so we could dance by ourselves. It was a special night ok. I told Andie I loved her and she told me she was falling in love with me. "

"And that led to more of what was going on tonight?" his mother asked.

"No." Issac replied indignantly.

"Ok. We better set some ground rules for you two" his mother said. "One. You and Andie may only study at the dining table or here in the sitting room. "

"Oh Mum!" Issac whined.

Totally ignoring him his mother continued. "Two. There will be no more carrying on in your bedroom is that clear? You know the house rules. Upstairs is our private space. Andie is not allowed up there anymore alright? I know your other friends haven't gone into your bedroom so why should she be any different?"

"Maybe because I love her" Issac snidely replied. "You know, because she is my girlfriend."

"Even more reason she shouldn't be up there." His father added.

"We haven't had to impose one before but from now on you will observe a curfew young man. You must be in by 9.30."

"What!" Issac exploded. "What am I? Fifteen? Come on Dad this is unreasonable. What about making it eleven? Issac tried to appeal to his father but got nowhere.

"Ten." His mother replied.

"10.45." Issac returned.

"10. 30 and that's my final decision. Don't push it Issac. You're lucky I don't ground you for what was going on upstairs."

"Go on then, you don't like Andie do you? And you can't stand to see your little boy growing up." Issac was being nasty and defensive as he struggled to maintain his temper. Part of his mind was looking on in horror at the words coming out of his mouth and wondered if this was part of being in love with someone who loved you back"

"Go to bed son. We'll talk some more about this in the morning." His father moved to smooth things between his wife and his agitated son. He had never seen his son so passionate and angry over a girl. Perhaps what Joe McPhee had said was right, that they were a serious couple his father thought.

"Issac managed to bite his tongue and headed upstairs to bed. All he could think about as he lay down and tried to go to sleep was the moment before his mother came in and he was kissing Andie and caressing her. It sent shivers down his spine just thinking about it and also aroused a certain piece of his anatomy.


	5. Chapter Five

**Snapshots...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dawson's Creek. **

**Coupling: Andie/Other/PJ **

**Rating: Pg-13 **

**Shout Outs: To my friend Jo for proofing and to ellasblues for her encouragement. **

**Summary: This is a series of scenes from the beginning of the Junior year at Capeside High and tracks the bumpy path to love for Andie along with all the gang. **

Snapshot: At night, outside Andie's house – November, Senior Year

It had cost him the better part of $300 to get most of the band in one place for that night and he had to make all sorts of promises to some to help them with their homework. He was a planner and this had taken three weeks to pull off. Now here he was, holding the microphone about to disturb the neighbours and publicly declare his love for Andie. He'd been waiting for this night ever since he'd received the notice that Harvard was sending out the acceptance letters. Andie had gotten hers at school today. They had made plans for tonight but she didn't realise that what he had planned for her. All Andie knew was that he would come by tonight and they were going out to celebrate. Well, they were going to do that as well, but this surprise was going to be special.

Making sure that the band didn't alert Andie, Jack and her father, Issac made sure they knew the cue for them to start playing.

"You got it right Pete? As soon as I sing the second cant take my eyes off of you that's your cue to kick it. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Dude where's our money?"

Issac was exasperated. "Look, you'll be paid when we finish ok? This is for Andie man. She got into Harvard alright?"

He turned the amp on and switched the mike on. Taking a deep breath he began to sing the old Frankie Vallie Four Season's song 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You'.

"This is for you Miss Andie McPhee..." he began.

"_You__'re __just __too __good__ to be __true_

_Can__'t __take__ my __eyes __off__ of __you_

_You__'d be __like __heaven__ to __touch_

_I __wanna __hold __you__ so __much_

_At __long __last __love __has __arrived_

_And__ I __thank __God__ I'm __alive_

_You__'re __just __too __good__ to be __true_

_Can__'t __take__ my __eyes __off__ of __you__..."_

The second 'Cant take my eyes off you' was the band's cue, he pointed to Pete. The band kicked in. By this time Andie, Jack and her father were standing at the front door in amazement. Andie couldn't believe her boyfriend had done this for her.

"_Pardon __the __way __that__ I __stare_

_There__'s __nothing __else__ to __compare_

_The __sight__ of __you __leaves__ me __weak_

_There __are__ no __words __left__ to __speak_

_So if __you __feel __like__ I __feel_

_Please __let__ me __know __that__ it's __real_

_You__'re __just __too __good__ to be __true_

_Can__'t __take__ my __eyes __off__ of __you__..."_

"This is total cheese" Jack commented to Andie, "wasn't this in a movie?"

"Watch it. That's my boyfriend you're talking about" Andie replied and elbowed Jack in his side. "I don't care if he's copying a movie, it's sweet."

Issac altered the chorus for Andie especially

"_I __love __you__ Andie __and__ if it's __quite __al l__right_

_I __need __you__ Andie to __warm __the __lonely __nights_

_I __love __you__ Andie, __trust__ in me __when__ I __say_

_Oh __pretty__ Andie, __don__'t __bring__ me __down__ I __pray_

_Oh __pretty__ Andie, __now __that__ I've __found __you __stay_

_And __let__ me __love __you__ Andie, __let__ me __love __you__..."_

**Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You - lyrics by Fankie Valli**

Issac went for the big finish by kneeling in front of Andie. Once the music was finished, he stood up. She threw her arms around him.

"This was wonderful, I love you." She whispered in his ear as the tears were welling up and she pulled him into a hug.

Issac was stunned. _She loves me! SHE LOVES ME! _He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. The very thing he wanted to hear from Andie. He had to make sure.

"I love you Andie, I am so proud of you and I'm so lucky to have you in my life" and he kissed her tenderly.

"I love you Zac. I really do. Wow, this thing, for me. I don't know what to say." She knew at that moment that her feelings were true. He loved her and she loved him back.

"Tell me again."

"I love you Issac Evetts."

"I love you Andie McPhee."

They kissed again as the band members yelled out while Jack and Joe McPhee looked on...

**Snapshot: Senior Prom, on the dance floor of the boat:**

If Zac and Andie had been able to take a wide view at that precise moment they would have seen an interesting tableaux unfolding around them. In one corner there was Jack and Tobey, looking very uncomfortable and casting angry looks between them. In the other corner, Dawson and Gretchen danced slowly and both looked miserable as they broke apart as a couple. Off to the side sat a drunk and crying Jen while Drue was trying his best to comfort her. They both looked wretched after the events of the evening. If they could have seen, behind them a distraught Joey and an equally despondent Pacey moving through the crowd trying to avoid one another and cursing the fact that they were stuck on this vessel until it docked in about ninety minutes.

Lost as they all were in their own dramas, they all missed the abundantly happy couple swaying gently to the music in the middle of the dance floor. Issac and Andie were in a world of their own. It had been a magical night as far as they were concerned. They did not pick up on the tension in the group, especially Pacey and Joey. All Issac could think about was the fact she was here with him and they were a couple. How things had changed in the past year. This thought caused him to break the comfortable silence.

"Hon? Do you remember what we were doing this time last year?"

Andie looked at him and smiled. "I seem to remember that you were very nervous and hesitant about dancing with me."

"Yeah, absolutely. I was madly in love with you and the fact that I was holding you was almost too much for my poor heart to cope with."

"And now?" Andie giggled at the memory. If only she had known the depth of his feelings for her. At the time, she was too wrapped up in Pacey and the irony of it all was that it would be Pacey that opened her eyes to Issac's love.

"And now? Well, we're here, we're in love, we're a couple and I'm not a mass of insecurity and nerves. I said that dancing with you was heaven then and even now, after all this time, it still is Andie."

Her eyes glistened with tears. He never failed to surprise her with how much he was in love with her and she never got tired of hearing him tell her. She kissed him softly and whispered "And I love you so much Zac. I feel the same way. Being here with you tonight is heaven. This past year has been the best of my life Zac. Loving you is the best I thing I have ever done."

Issac smiled and kissed her back and they resumed slowly swaying to the music and sighing contentedly. He didn't notice the circle of miserable friends that surrounded the bubble of bliss he and Andie had made for themselves.

****


	6. Chapter Six

**Snapshots...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dawson's Creek. **

**Coupling: Andie/Other/PJ **

**Rating: Pg-13 **

**Shout Outs: To my friend Jo for proofing and to ellasblues for her encouragement. **

**Summary: This is a series of scenes from the beginning of the Junior year at Capeside High and tracks the bumpy path to love for Andie along with all the gang. **

Snapshot Harvard Andie's Freshman Orientation Weekend – Issac's Dorm room 

It was done. Issac had moved in to his new room finally and all his books were put away along with the mass of his music disks. Issac wasn't a MP3 person. He had too many books and compact disks for a normal person he thought. He lay on the bed rehearsing his lines if he ran into Andie. Sure, they had emailed and talked on the phone since she had left to go back to Italy after graduation, but it felt like there was an unbridgeable distance between them. Maybe it was the way she left and relied on Jack to tell him she had deferred for a year. Beaten down by heartache, he hadn't wanted to start at college; but in the end he reasoned that if he ploughed into his studies he would never miss her. It proved to be a long and lonely time at Harvard during his freshman year. Dawson, Joey, Jen and Jack had their own dramas and he didn't see them as often as he would have liked. He did spend some time hanging out with Pacey. But when summer arrived he found out that Andie wouldn't be back until two weeks before his sophomore year. It was a boring, miserable summer working in the bookshop and hanging around his house. As always, the question was hanging over his head. Could he get through another year again without her?

He remembered how she had been distant and quiet in the lead up the Graduation and afterwards. He had left for a holiday with his parents, not wanting to leave but also not wanting to put any pressure on Andie. It was then that she made the decision to defer college and stay with her aunt in Italy for a year. She left two days before he returned. As soon as he had arrived home, he had sprinted over to Andie's house, only to find her gone and Jack with the burden of telling him she had left. But not the why. That was left to Jack to give her letter to Issac.

Issac opened it and read it for the 1000th time:

_Dear Issac, _

_You know that I don't like goodbyes and this is not one. I'm sorry but I had to leave, had to get away. These last three years have made me weary. I felt flat after Graduation and you were so excited about our summer before we started at Harvard that I couldn't muster the same enthusiasm. I didn't think that was fair to you._

_This doesn't mean I do not love you. I do Issac, I really do. But I have to do this for me. I need to get away, take a break from being that overachieving, perky and supportive sister/girlfriend role that has been mine this year. I just want to be Andie McPhee somewhere they do not know my past and I can be myself. _

_I know how much you are hurting right now and I missed you so much when you went away. I will miss you. I will miss the way that you look at me, the way you hold me, your kisses and the way you can just be with me. I never regret for one minute finding you that day of Mitch & Gale's wedding. You were so nervous but so sincere. Pacey was right, you were head-over-heels in love with me. I remember dancing that warm night last summer, just the two of us in our own world, when you told me you loved me. _

_You need to give me time and some distance. You remember we once agreed to see where this thing between us went? I hope you can be patient with me. I want to see this through. I can't ask you to wait but I hope you will. You need to get ready for Harvard. I know that you will do so well there. I believe in you, I believe that we have a future as a couple; I believe that I am still in love with you. I will only be a phone call, an email or letter away. _

_All my love, _

_Andie. _

Issac stopped reading and remembered his reply. It had taken three days and many drafts before he was satisfied enough to send it. It was a horrible time. He spent those three days hiding in his room, constantly crying while he tried to understand what he had done, why she had to leave, trying to work out where it had gone wrong. Wasn't his love strong enough for her to stay?

He read the post script Andie had left.

_P.S. Don't worry about the wedding magazine. I think Dad freaked out at first but when I explained he calmed down. He hasn't bundled me off to prevent us getting married. _

Issac laughed to himself. He and Andie had been scanning some pictures out of a Bridal magazine for Grams and Jack had spotted it. He had teased Andie about a possible wedding in front of their father. What was a joke escalated into a panic-fest. Joe McPhee rang Issac's parents and the first thing Issac knew he was being sat down and having a 'serious' conversation with his parents. Finally working out what they were worried about, Issac assured them that as far as he knew, he and Andie had no plans to be married. Two days later he left Capeside with his parents.

He pulled out a well handled copy of his reply. He still thought he hadn't captured everything he needed to say.

_My darling Andie, _

_To say I was shocked is an understatement. Because I love you so much, and love means supporting the person you love, I should say farewell, do what you have to do and come back to me; give you a host of supportive phrases._

_But I can't. _

_I am not ashamed to be selfish Andie; I want you here with me right now. I am so in love with you I just can't stop. I cannot go back; I don't want to go back. I am happy to be in love with you for the rest of my life. _

_I won't pretend that I am not devastated because, I am. I am hurt that you couldn't share this with me and, let me know you felt this way. I am looking for an answer to the question why you left but I cannot find one. I said once that I would not give you an ultimatum and I won't do so now. That night when you got into Harvard and I laid it out in public for you how much you meant and how much I loved you has to count for something? Doesn't it? I have always thought that we had a partnership; that we weren't each other's world but we shared our lives together. I miss that honey, I miss my partner in life, and I miss sharing your world and you sharing mine. _

_Everything you miss I miss in return. Your smile, your laughter, your kisses and the way you just held me when I needed to be held. You got me Andie. You understood me in a way that no-one else ever has or ever will. I would trade all the days ahead of me if I could go back to that night I told you I loved you. I touched heaven that night. I just hope it was nothing to do with our not being intimate. Andie, I want you so badly and you know how much I have to hold back, but you know I made a promise to you and I will not break that. _

_I wish I could talk to you right now, but I think I will be a blubbering mess. I have been cut to the core Andie. I just have this ache that can't be healed until you come home. _

_So I pray that God will keep you safe and return you home to me. I will keep the love I have for you with me at all times. I managed to hold on for nine months while falling in love with you, I know I can hang on with God's help. _

_Come back to me Andie. Come back soon. _

_I love you always and will be here waiting. _

_All my love and kisses_

_Issac. _

**Snapshot: Harvard Andie's Freshman Year – Will's dorm **

It was a warm evening when they played their game. Andie and Will were getting along well...Too good, Andie thought. He was so interested in everything about her, and he didn't seem to mind when she didn't want to talk about certain things or her past. Will was great. He was fun and easy to get along with...though he was no Issac. No one was Issac. But he had made it clear he wasn't ready to sleep with her. _"No sex before marriage Andie" He had said, "Please understand that every fibre of my being really, really wants to, but I try to live in obedience to the Lord. And you know that I need to focus on getting into Harvard and earning that scholarship. Plus I am not ready to handle the emotional impact of making love to you. If we did what you wanted to do now Andie, I'd just have to marry you. And I don't think you're ready for that are you?"_ He was right. She wasn't ready just yet.

Andie giggled a little in her inebriated bliss as Will whispered into her ear. She smiled as she sipped her drink, and listened to his words...feeling his breath against her ear, and his arm closing around her waist. The fresh warm tickle sent chills up her back, and she caught herself leaning in closer.

"Let's go in the other room," He said, and she found herself taking his hand and being lead into the den. Will turned and pulled the door closed behind them, and before Andie knew it, they were sharing a kiss... and falling back on the sofa... and unbuttoning each other's shirts...

"Oh, Will..." Andie murmured as his fingers traced her skin, curving around the cups of her bra, and up her collarbone to her throat. He buried his lips into her neck, revelling in the silkiness of her skin. Her breath grew deeper and deeper.

"You're spoiling me," He whispered. "I'm not gonna wanna stop,"

"Maybe I don't want you to stop," She sighed, his fingers working their way up her skirt.

"You feel good,"

"So do you,"

"I—I...Oh Andie,"

Andie grabbed his chin and looked into his sullen eyes. Both were drunk, but neither noticed.

"Will...I really like you".

He paused, his fingers lingering between her thighs.

"I like you too..."

Issac, looking for Andie, chose this moment to open the door and see Will and Andie locked in their passionate embrace. Stunned, and hoping they hadn't noticed, he turned and fled the building. Stumbling in shock and sorrow, somehow he found his way to their spot on campus. Collapsing onto the ground, he bawled his eyes out.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Snapshot: Café in Boston the next morning: **

"You know, I think that some people just get lucky," Jen said rather matter of factly. "People like Dawson and Joey...they have it easy. They spend their whole lives together from the very start...from day one, there's no question about it." She looked out over the water at the rising sun, and then continued. "But you and me...we're the ones who have to search...we have to earn it...our route to happiness is a longer, harder road." She looked at him again. "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know Jen...I don't know." Issac looked into her eyes then spoke directly. "Jen...Do you think she made a huge mistake last night?"

"Um..." She shifted uncomfortably. "It probably wasn't the best decision..."

Issac sighed heavily, putting his chin in his hands.

"No...you're right. It probably wasn't. You know I still love her? I have to forgive her. Otherwise I have learned nothing as a Christian. I know we weren't a couple but we were finding a way back to each other. I was a damn fool, I thought that things would be the way they were before she left but they weren't. It was like we were two different people again. And Will? I never saw it coming Jen...I guess I was too buried in my study to see clearly but he must been someone that Andie wanted. I guess he was willing to go where I could not. I'm not going to compromise my beliefs just to have her in my life Jen. At least Grams understands that. I've always wanted to make love to her so much, but it was too soon and I'd thought she understood."

"And you think you have it bad. What about my feelings for Dawson? Joey's been killing me since 10th grade. I mean first Dawson, then, Pacey, back to Dawson, and back to Pacey. I mean she's worse than a yoyo. Pick one and leave the other alone. When I took Dawson's virginity, she about had me killed but she wasn't really there for him back then." Jen giggled.

Issac had to laugh himself, while he turned his head away seeking some inspiration; Jen was content to let the quiet settle between them. Then she noticed his wry smile as he turned and faced her.

"Dawson and Joey don't have it easy Jen, I doubt if they are meant to stay together. He's so screwed up over the whole soulmates thing he can't think straight. I mean, you can't decide someone is your soulmate. That's committing yourself to endless heartache and disappointment. And who's to say that the person you decide is your soulmate feels the same way?"

Issac was warming to his topic.

"And what a huge amount of pressure to put on a relationship. "Oh, by the way, you're my soulmate Joey", no pressure there. And as for Joey. First she wants him. Then she doesn't. Then she doesn't want him but doesn't want anyone to have him and then she gets him and doesn't want him. Then he won't get over himself and accept her apology and sends her away, only to have Pacey fall in love with her and then not tell him. And you know what happened next. Dawson was darned buffoon. They deserve each other Jen, I pity the poor people that get between them, and they'll just get used up and hurt, like Pacey. Look at what he went through. Mind you, he's a white knight, always saving the damsel in distress. I always hope and pray that he'll get the love he deserves."

He laughed bitterly as he spoke and shook his head disgustedly. Jen chose not to reply. She felt he needed to say something else.

"You know Jen, I love Andie so much it hurts and I need her with all of my heart but I would never, ever go as far as calling us soulmates. Goodness, I mean, where are we now? Why did the girl I'm so utterly in love with have sex with Will? What did I do wrong? Is my love not enough? What have I done except love her without hesitation from the moment I first saw her and now become so completely consumed in despair? You know me Jen; you know where I stand on sex. I told Andie that as much as I wanted to, and I really wanted to, I just couldn't make love until I was married. "

"How did things come to this?" He looked at Jen pleadingly.

He buried his head in his hands and began to cry. Jen scooted closer to him in the booth and put her arms around his shoulders and looked out the window and wondered if Andie realised how much she was hurting Issac...

**Snapshot: In another café in Boston a week later...**

Andie just looked at her, trying to tell herself that Joey was crazy, but knowing she was right. She had loved Pacey but only for him. She loved Issac for him, and also for the person she became when she was with him.

"I mean, this thing with Zac is real, Andie. You obviously have something more with him than you did with Pacey; he allows you to grow outside yourself, to live and to feel, and I don't want to be the one to put a damper on that."

She watched Andie's eyes smile. No wonder Issac couldn't stand that look, he thought that she was gorgeous. How could he not resist her? He had to have had spent the past eighteen months alone without Andie, yet seeing her every day, every hour, every minute – suffering an exquisite torture and as soon as he was away from her for only a second he would have ached all over to see her again. Seeing her eyes smiling at the thought of him, Joey knew right then that Issac had spent the lonely nights resisting the desire to rush back and grab her, pulling her lips to his, forgetting in an instant of bliss all the hurt they both felt. But Issac would not have sex with Andie. Is that why she went off with Will?

Andie interrupted her thoughts. "But what if he can't forgive me? I hurt him so much...I've gone right back to junior year again with Pacey – I'm hurting someone again that loves me Joey, someone that may forgive me but won't forget and by not forgetting, he won't be able to love me. He's been though so much, so much time apart, waiting for me to come to my senses then this thing with Will happens. Why do I ruin everything I touch?"

Joey saw tears form in Andie's eyes, she reach out and squeezed her hand.

"I love him Joey, really love him and I have to find a way to work this out"...

**Snapshot: Capeside, Issac's bedroom – Spring Break Andie's Freshman year **

He never expected to see Andie during Spring Break. They were talking but every time they were together the conversation was fairly impersonal, mainly about school and their respective workloads. They would study together at times but there was always an underlying tension that they both recognised but were to afraid to confront.

He was reading in his bedroom when Andie appeared at his door.

"Hi" Andie stood in the doorway hesitating as if trying to convince herself that she should be here.

"Hey Andie, I didn't think you were coming home for the holidays?" he said trying not to sound too excited. Was this Andie coming to get back together he wondered.

"Well, I wasn't going to but, I needed a break you know?"

"Yeah I understand. "He could never be angry with her. Even people he had become friends with at kept telling him that he had every right to be angry with Andie. They all said that she had abandoned him and not told him they were breaking up only then to come home and start at Harvard only to end up sleeping with another guy. But he couldn't. He had even tried once to get angry at her but it was impossible. He realised the love he had for Andie was too strong and nothing would ever get in the way of that. He politely listened to his friends and cheerfully ignored their advice.

"So how are you?" Andie tentatively asked.

"I'm doing ok. Things at school are pretty much on track for finals so I'm pretty much in cruise mode."

Andie sat down in a chair across from Issac's bed. She looked around the room. It hadn't changed much apart from a noticeable lack of books and cds. She laughed to herself.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I'm waiting for your mother to come upstairs and catch us making out."

Issac giggled. "Well, not much chance of that happening. She's in New York with Dad and they wont be back until Friday. You remember that night?"

"How could I forget? You rolling off me and hitting the floor and your mother basically telling me to get out. I couldn't look her in the eyes."

"Wow, what a night. I remember going from feeling so happy just holding you and kissing you to dreading facing my parents and getting a lecture."

"Did they lecture you? You never said."

"It wasn't lecture so much as setting ground rules. I think they were surprised that their son was pretty serious about a certain girl.

"How serious?" Andie noticed Issac's eyes and his expression change as he spoke.

"You know" he said quietly. They both stared at each other in silence. Suddenly the feeling between them changed to something more serious. Issac was the first to speak.

"Andie I don't know the reason why, and I don't know why it is that we're apart and you had to leave."

"Issac-"Andie interrupted. Issac slid off the bed and kneeled in front of her resting his hands on the arms of the chair. Being this close he could inhale that intoxicating scent of hers which triggered a flood of happy memories.

"Andie let me finish. Did I ever say to you that I just need your love and I want you back? Because I truly do. I want you back again; I need you back in my life Andie. You said this isn't our time, but please give me time to get you back again." His eyes locked on hers while they both held their positions, neither one wanting to move or to speak next.

"Issac" Andie replied "I constantly dwell on the fact that I messed up something as perfect with you as I did with Pacey. Being in love with you was the one thing in my life that made sense. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you and for messing up the best thing that has ever happened to me. It's my fault that we're not together right now-"

"No it's not Andie!" Issac shouted and stood up facing away from Andie "I'm positive this is not your fault Andie. You have to stop beating yourself up all the time don't you see that? It's in the past, and I don't care honey, I never did."

"It takes two to tango Zac."

"And it shouldn't be the reason you run away from me now. Your past is the past for a reason. It's over, done, finished. It's about forgiveness Andie and you having done nothing for me to even think about forgiving you for."

"But Will?" Andie quietly replied.

"So what?" Issac wasn't going to go there.

This made Andie angry. "God! Why can't you for once stop being fricking perfect and get mad at me, yell at me for sleeping with another guy. Tell me how hurt you were.

"Why? So you can ease your conscience? Of course you hurt me but we weren't together were we? You'd left me and went off to Italy. I never could figure it out until now."

Andie rose from the chair her eyes blazing in fury and she turned to leave.

"Running away again Andie? Like you did before?"

"I'm not running away I just won't stay here with you." She turned back to him and snapped.

"No, because you're terrified." Isaac looked anguished. He didn't want her to go out that door. He was convinced now that if he let her, they would never have a future.

Andie stopped at the door. Issac's words had struck home. She could see the anguish on his face mirroring the feelings she had inside. One of the things she always loved about him was the way he was incapable of shielding his emotions.

"Please don't go Andie. Hear me out. I don't want to but I'll beg if I have to and I'm begging you now. Don't walk out that door.

"Maybe we would still be together this very day if I had fought for you. What I did to you was the most idiotic thing I have ever done in my life. I can't forgive myself for doing it. I was scared and felt stupid and I let fear that what we had was gone overwhelm my better judgement and that tears me up inside. I thought things would be so easy. I just figured that you'd come back and things would be the way they used to be. You were my first serious girlfriend Andie and the only woman I have ever really loved. But I was also incredibly naïve in that I believed that I didn't have to work at love. Because loving you Andie, was effortless." Issac sat on the bed and held his head in his hands and began softly crying.

Andie moved to him and placed her hand on his shoulders and kneeled down so she could face him. In a soft voice she said "When I first found out about your feelings for me I thought my heart had mended enough to get me through the day and possibly enough so that I could love someone again without fear that I might mess it up again. You so loved me, were so forgiving and comforting that it was easy to think that I was whole again. But there always was a shadow over my heart Zac and it was the thought of me loving another someone that wasn't Pacey terrified me."

Issac looked at her through his tears. "Why Andie? You never had to be terrified. I loved, no, still love you so much."

"Zac honey Pacey was my first love and I loved him for the longest time even after we broke up. He still owns a very huge piece of my heart even now. I guess I never fully recovered from our break up probably because I knew it was my fault. The days got a little better and I was able to live them with a little less pain but there is still a lot of pain there that I never dealt with and that's what I am doing now, dealing with the pain that I have had in me for four years."

"And that's why you ran away? You had to deal with that pain? Was Will you dealing with that pain?"

"I was so overwhelmed with your unconditional love and the way you put me up on this pedestal that I was scared. Scared of giving you my whole heart and trusting in you completely. I see now that Italy was not where I could become whole again but with you."

"But you told me you loved me and that you were never so happy." Issac said trying to fight back his tears.

"I did love you in my own way Zac. I admit finding out about Pacey and Joey threw me for a loop. Finding out she kissed Dawson after Pacey left bought back a host of memories I'd kept and in the process I forgot all of the bad. I promise you this here and now. I'll stop beating myself up about what I have done to you to me to us. Zac you're so loyal, trustworthy and have so much love to give that you deserve someone who'll love you forever and never hurt you in any way. Someone who loves you so completely that just being in the same room with you makes the day worthwhile. In my heart I know that I want to be that person again for you. Remember that." Andie bit her lower lip and smiled at Issac. He looked hopefully at her taking in what she had said.

"I'll be here waiting Andie. I don't want anyone else but you."

They put their arms around each other and hugged for some time. Both were reluctant to let go. Andie kissed his cheek and stood up.

"I better go Zac. I'll see you at school next week."

"I'll meet you in the library café on Tuesday after American History ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye Andie."

Andie headed downstairs with a grin on her face while Issac lay down staring at the ceiling with a smile. Something had healed between them and both felt it was a start of something. Andie felt she had laid to rest the ghost of Pacey at last. But they both knew it would take time...


	8. Chapter Eight

**Snapshots...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dawson's Creek. **

**Coupling: Andie/Other/PJ **

**Rating: Pg-13 **

**Shout Outs: To my friend Jo for proofing and to ellasblues for her encouragement. **

**Summary: This is a series of scenes from the beginning of the Junior year at Capeside High and tracks the bumpy path to love for Andie along with all the gang. **

**Snapshot: End of Andie's Freshman Year at Harvard: Issac's Dorm Room **

"This is...this is the truth Zac." she let the words hang in the space between them. "But I'm not acting on my instincts. Zac, if I'd come to you last night you wouldn't have woken up alone this morning."

"And what makes you think I didn't?" he snapped.

Andie felt a chill and she had to stop herself from responding to his taunt. She knew he was hurt and angry and she wasn't going to let him get under her skin. Not today anyway. She almost went to open the bedroom door, but she managed to stop herself in time, keeping her eyes on his.

"We would have slept together and it would have been too soon for both of us. We would have regretted it."

He took another sip from his glass then looked away from her. It was too hard to look into her eyes.

He sighed heavily. "You know, for everything we've gone through I just know for certain that...that we have a future. You know I don't buy into Dawson's soulmate nonsense, but I felt it the moment I kissed you for the first time and I felt it again the night I told you I loved you and the night you told me you loved me back and I still feel it now. How else do you think I get up every day?" He turned away from her not wanting to let her see the pain and doubt that was gripping him.

"So, what are you doing here, Andie?"

"I love you, too."

He closed his eyes as the words he wanted to hear again for so long washed over him. Andie moved towards him. "I was horribly drunk last night, Andie, and ashamed of myself. This is not me. I don't like this person may be turning into. I love you, and I'm not going to sleep with you if that's what it takes to make you stay."

"I know." She didn't stop walking until she stood next to him. Her hand was warm on his shoulder, even through his shirt. "I was scared." She smiled trying to hide her nervousness. "I shouldn't have asked you, Zac."

"I'm glad you asked me, Andie." He set his glass down and turned to her." I think it would have destroyed me if you'd asked anyone else."

She reached out and pressed her fingers against his lips. "I wish I hadn't asked you, I really do Zac. And that's because all I know for sure right now is that maybe you only want to love me right now because I've reminded you of what we used to have." She paused. "Maybe I only want to love you back because you have always been there for me."

"Is that what you think?"

He looked just as wounded as the day he'd looked upon her, watched her give herself to Will. "I know I love you, Zac. And I truly believe." She grabbed his hand and held it over her heart. "Here. That you love me and that what we have is true love. I have always believed that even before we broke up, before I left Capeside for Italy and I won't stop believing it. Ever."

Issac reached out with his free arm and took her hands into his.

"I don't want to save you Andie, and I don't need you to save me. I just want to love you for the rest of my life if you'll just let me. He paused, looking for the right words.

"I'm not a white knight that will leave you behind when things get too tough or who will go when there is someone new to save. I spent all of my junior year trying to work out if I was that guy, and if it was that kind of love as I grew to know you. But in the end, I just needed to be with you. I love you for you alone and nothing else matters. I told you that once and it still stands today. And you know what the hardest thing is Andie? It's the knowledge that when I will make love to you for the first time I'll be opening myself to you so completely that if I lose you again I'd be utterly, utterly destroyed."

He placed her hands on his chest and closed his hands around them.

"Andie, you have my heart in your hands...you always have and you always will, but you didn't and perhaps still don't understand what that responsibility means, and that tears me apart."

They stood facing each other in silence, both taking in what each other had said. Issac was first to look away. Tears began to form in his eyes. Wiping them with the back of his hand he spoke softly, so softly that Andie had to strain to hear him.

"You better go Andie. I can't take too much more of this..."

**Snapshot: Issac's junior Year & Andie's sophomore year at Harvard: Andie's Dorm room two nights before Thanksgiving...**

"Andie you know even if it's not the easiest thing we've ever done, which love never is, it can't be half as hard for you as it is for me to be without you. Don't you see that?" he finished.

"Zac, you can't do this. You can't just say this now in front of me...just go ahead and dump this on me...don't you understand? I can't take much more. Everything in my life has been a up to now has been high drama and now-"

"It's not high drama now Andie. It's you and me here right now trying to move forward. If you think that's a drama it's only because you make it into one, Andie." He was getting fed up.

"What! I didn't ask for any of this Issac!" she flew at him. His face hardened. It was time. There was no turning back now he had to get the answer he so desperately needed to hear.

Sighing, he looked into her eyes and spoke slowly.

"It's really simple Andie. Do you want to love again?"

"What?" She snapped.

"You heard me Andie McPhee. Do you want me like I want you? Do you need me like I need you? Do you want to feel loved and happy again as much as I do? For the first time in a long while we're here, right where we're supposed to be. I refuse to wallow in pity for you. I don't want to see you the way you are now. That's not the girl I loved and it's not you."

Andie tried to answer back. Issac put his finger over her lips, "Shhh...let me finish."

"I've nothing to offer you Andie but love. I have no pride, no dignity, all I have is the love I've kept in here for so long and clung to like a drowning man. I came 9,000 miles and didn't know I was looking for love, till I found you Andie. All the hurt, all the distance and the time apart has never, ever, destroyed what is at my very core, the feeling I have whenever you're near – that tingle down my spine. Nothing you have done or could ever do will make me lose that feeling. Andie, just by knowing you makes me want to be a better person everyday and not for you, but for me. Cause if I am a better person then maybe you will love me completely and without hesitation..." He paused.

"Andie, I have kept that part of myself for you and you only. You know I am the marrying kind. I knew it then and it hasn't changed. I fell in love with you when I first saw you. I had this vision of us together, married, settled, and comfortable and so much in love. Whatever choices we made, whatever was forced upon us it's bought us to this time and place and I believe that was for a reason."

Issac reached over to hold her hand, staring down at their interlaced fingers while several different emotions ran through his mind as he tried to find the right one for the occasion. When he spoke finally, his voice was small and uncertain. "So...how do you, um, feel about that?"

Andie just held his gaze as if she was trying to see any trace of doubt or any fear but all she could see was the passion for her. It was the intensity that sent that an all too familiar feeling down her spine.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red box.

Andie nodded and bit her lower lip, still watching him. "I, ah...had to...Zac...I wanted to—". Andie inched towards him, closing the space between them. "The same way I felt about it this morning." She whispered as she reached up to touch his chest.

"This is for you. I can't wait another moment... Andrea McPhee, will you be my wife?"

Andie just looked at him and let his eyes pound into hers. He put his hand around her neck and let his thumb run over her cheek and her lips. And slowly, his face inched toward hers. He softly kissed her lips and her eyes closed as he pulled slightly away from her to glance at her face and then their lips met again. The kiss was soft at first and grew. Issac moved his lips to her neck leaving Andie breathless and he whispered "did I tell you how much I love you?"

She smiled sweetly and tugged him closer for one last kiss. When their lips parted, she whispered, "I love you, Zac, don't ever forget that. I've never felt as safe as I feel with you. Right here, right now, is the most perfect moment of my entire life. I wish we could stay like this forever."

"And yes, I will marry you Issac."

"Good, cause I want it all. The house, the two-point-five children, the white picket fence, the dog, and the SUV. Because in the end, I want to wake up beside you every day for the rest of my life." He took her hand and led her to the bed, sitting down and pulling her into his arms.

As he kissed her again and again, Andie felt reality fade because all that she was aware of was Issac all around her. His touch, his kiss, his smell had encompassed her world. Andie melted into him, relieved to feel that same overwhelming sensation, that wave of love and burning passion rise up within her The only rational thought Issac had was that he was now engaged and how beautiful she was and how he felt dizzy, scared, anxious and ecstatic all at the same time.

**Snapshot: Andie's house Spring Break – Three months before the wedding**

Telling their parents they were getting married at Thanksgiving had been easier than Issac and Andie had thought. Apart from a slight concern that they were a little bit young, both sets of parents were happy for their children.

Andie and Issac agreed that they would get married in the summer after Issac's junior year and Andie's sophomore year. They had six months to organise the wedding. They would be married in the local church and have the reception at the Capeside Yacht Club. They would get married in the afternoon, have the reception then Issac and Andie would leave for Boston where they would stay in a hotel then catch their flight out the following day.

Because of their studies, the Evetts and McPhee patriarchs agreed to hire a wedding planner to organise the wedding. However, that didn't stop Andie from putting together a large book with colour co-ordinated tabs to keep a track of things. It went everywhere with her. Because of Andie's mother's health, Issac's mother, Gail Leery and Bessie became Andie's surrogate mothers of the Bride. The hardest moment for Issac was when he went with Andie to see her mother and tell her that she was getting married. It appeared that Mrs McPhee understood and was fine but as the conversation ended, she asked if Tim could be a best man. It was almost too much for Andie. In tears, she went outside followed by Issac. Once outside she collapsed into Issac's arms and he held her while she sobbed.

By spring break the majority of the wedding was organised and various things booked or ordered. Issac and Andie were meeting Carol the wedding planner to go over the latest details.

"Ok, you're getting married at 2.30pm right?" Carol asked.

"Yup" replied Issac "and we leave the reception some time between 6.30 and 7pm. "Andie nodded to show her agreement.

"The wedding suite at the hotel is booked. I've managed to get you into one of the most romantic hotels in the country. Luckily it is located in Boston."

"Now about your wedding dress Andie. When are you free to have the final fittings?"

Issac covered his eyes. "Don't want to know. Bad luck and all that."

"Issac!" Andie growled "I'm free anytime this week."

"Ok, what say you meet me tomorrow at 10am?"

"Ok." Andie noted this in her big book. She had chosen an off the shoulder dress, close fitting with a beaded bustier and small train accompanied by a full veil. She had wanted this dress ever since she first seriously thought about weddings as a young girl.

"Good. What about china patterns?"

"Oh no!" Issac moaned "when are we ever going to use fine china at school?"

"Issac!" Andie growled at him again. "A girl needs to have her china pattern picked out.

"Yeah, but which one honey? You've got about a dozen in your book." He pointed towards Andie's wedding book.

"This is important Zac." Carol helpfully added.

"Right. Look this is the brides day right? I can understand that. All I have to do is to be scrubbed, clean shaven and dressed appropriately..." he then added "oh, and make sure that my best man has the rings."

Issac stood up. "Look Carol, honey, I totally agree on whatever you decide. All I want to do is marry you Andie. You'd look beautiful in a sack and I'd marry you anywhere. I'll see you both later. Thanks Carol for all your help, but this is a girly thing and I'm just too much of a guy. "

"Yeah, you big hunk o'man you" she giggled "for your information Issac Evetts, I'm not getting married in a sack. We're getting married where we planned and I'm getting my dress." Andie replied.

"We could always elope you know!" Issac called out as he left the house.

"I don't think so buddy!" Andie yelled in return...


	9. Chapter Nine

**Snapshots...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dawson's Creek. **

**Coupling: Andie/Other/PJ **

**Rating: Pg-13 **

**Shout Outs: To my friend Jo for proofing and to ellasblues for her encouragement. **

**Summary: This is a series of scenes from the beginning of the Junior year at Capeside High and tracks the bumpy path to love for Andie along with all the gang. **

Snapshot: **Issac and Andie's Wedding Reception summer after Andie's sophomore year – the speeches**

A slightly tipsy Pacey, grinning from the reception to his best man's speech, turned towards Issac and Andie.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Groom"

Issac rose and took a moment to look around the room at the faces of his and Andie's family and friends. They looked expectantly in his direction.

"Well...this is a day that I've waited for. There are so many people to thank. Mum & Dad, I owe you so much for all that you've given me and bringing me here to Capeside. Mr McPhee thankyou for this beautiful woman beside me and making me part of your family. A big thankyou to Carol Wright who was our wedding planner... come on Carol stand up! This woman is just super."

Everyone clapped as Issac reached for Andie's hand she gave his a gentle squeeze.

"Wow...um, ok...thankyou to Pacey my best man, although I'm reconsidering that after his speech...Pastor Greg for your wonderful service, thankyou so much, and to you all for coming and celebrating with us today."

Turning to Andie, Issac looked into her eyes and saw the love for him.

"And finally, to my beautiful wife. I give thanks to God everyday for you in my life. The love that we have is proof of the divine in the world...I always said I was the marrying kind...and Andie is the one I was destined to marry. In one way or another, I have been in love with this woman since we first met back at Capeside High. There were times I thought we wouldn't make it, but we did and it was only through the blessings of the Lord. Andie, I love you and I'm proud to be your husband."

The room burst into clapping as Andie stood up and kissed Issac. As the applause subsided she picked the microphone up and began to speak.

"I just wanted to thank you all as well. Vanessa, you are a fantastic bridesmaid. A girl couldn't have asked for better. Daddy, Mom, thankyou so much. Jack, you're the best brother ever. I love you. Carol, thankyou for putting up with me. This is a beautiful wedding and it's all down to you. And all of you, this would not be the special day it is without you all here to celebrate. I thankyou all from the bottom of my heart...And my husband, my wonderful husband. You never gave up on me and you always loved me, no matter what was happening in our lives. You never let me go and I treasure your unconditional love. It wasn't love at first sight for me, but when I fell in love with you I just knew it was right, it was perfect and I felt home again. How I came to marry this boy with a funny accent somehow became my destiny. Issac, I love you and I am proud to be your wife."

**Snapshot: On the dancefloor at the reception – Capeside Yacht club**

Later on as the dinner gave way to dancing Pacey watched the happy couple gently sway in their own little world when he thought it would be a good time to dance with Andie. He strolled up and excused himself, and Issac let Andie slip from his embrace. Issac watched as Andie and Pacey moved away from him.

"Well, McPhee you look stunning."

Andie blushed; he still had that effect on her. "It's Evetts now Pacey. Actually McPhee Evetts." She laughed.

"That's too long. I think I'll just keep calling you McPhee."

"You may Pacey. I give you permission."

A comfortable silence developed between them. To Pacey Andie looked so happy and relaxed it was hard getting used to. But it was her eyes. Where once they would look at him full of love and longing, they were now looking at him as a very close friend who once loved her. Pacey broke the silence.

"Don't hate me when I say this, but I feel like I've been supplanted by Issac in your affections McPhee. I've never seen you as happy or relaxed as you are right now."

"Pacey I could never hate you and yes, you're right. I'll always love you in a way, you were my first love-"

"But he's your last?"

"Yes, but also my true love Pacey. I thought once I would never get past you and never feel loved in this way again but I do and it is with Zac. Anyway, isn't she your true love?" Andie pointed towards Issac and Joey dancing. Pacey looked in their direction and his heart leaped as he saw her. She looked simply beautiful dancing. He sighed and Andie noticed his look in Joey's direction.

"Pacey, you've got to try, if she means that much to you. You love her like Zac loves me and I know she can love you back in the same way I do Zac."

"Pacey laughed and shook his head. "Always the optimist aren't you McPhee?"

"Humour me Pacey. It's my wedding day. What say you and I quietly move towards my husband and the love of your life and we'll change partners?"

They smiled at each other and moved towards Issac and Joey.

When Andie had danced away with Pacey, Issac moved towards Joey standing at the edge of the dance floor and asked her to dance. He had always felt awkward with Joey. He could never figure it out back in high school but it had only been recently that the reason for it became noticeable. They slowly danced together but Issac felt that all he wanted to do was to get back to Andie. In an attempt to break the tension he tried a compliment.

"You look fantastic today Joey. You always suit this colour."

Joey gave him one of her patented half-smiles. "Thankyou Zac, you look pretty good yourself."

"Thanks Joey. You, know I'm glad you could be here to share this with Andie and I. I wanted you to know that I'm very grateful."

Joey looked embarrassed with his sincerity. Issac thought to change the subject he would ask the question that he'd always wondered about Joey.

"Erm...look Joey, if you don't mind me asking, and you'll indulge me on this since it is my wedding day. But...I always had the impression that we never quite connected as friends. I always wondered if it was because I never had any romantic feelings for you."

Joey looked square in the face with a measure of surprise. Of all the things she had been asked, this had to be one of the most unusual. "Pardon?" she replied.

"Well, I mean, I tried Joey, but I just can't muster any romantic feelings for you."

"Since it's your wedding day I'll let that question slide." Joey narrowed her eyes. "But for your information I always thought of you as a friend, not a close friend perhaps, but a friend. Why worry about romantic attachments?"

"Well, it seems to me that I was the only male in your circle that you never dated. I'm sorry I just wondered that's all."

"I'm not surprised you didn't have time for me. You were lovesick over Andie."

"True. I guess it was I had this attraction to Andie because," he paused searching for the words, "she had this thing."

"Thing?"

"Yeah. I can't define it, I can't explain it, and I couldn't show you so you'd understand but for me, Andie had that thing for me. Nobody else will ever come close. It's just when you see her you just know it. It's not only a physical attraction because if it was, we wouldn't be here right now."

"That's sounds very definite. You almost sound you telling me she is your soulmate."

"Oh, I hope not Joey. No offence, but I'd never get into that whole soulmate thing with Andie."

"None taken. So what you're saying is that from the first time you saw her, you knew that she was the one for you?"

"Yup. I'm sure that there were tonnes of pretty girls at Capeside High, including you Joey, but she stood out."

"The proof of the divine you said?"

"Yeah. I think its God's way of making husbands and wives. You only have one or two people that are for you, the ones you fall in love with." He nodded in Pacey's direction. "Like Pacey. I think he's the one for you."

Joey gave him a quizzical look and arched her eyebrow. "Pacey?" You know that I told them both that it was too hard for all of us. "

"So? Look Joey, trust me when I say this, but you're still in love with Pacey and I know he still carries a torch for you. This isn't about Dawson and whatever obligation you have for him. Pacey loves you and he always will and it would be a shame if you never tried again."

"I don't think so Zac."

"No, correction, it's not a torch; he's built a towering inferno for you Joey."

"Whatever Zac, I think you've had too much champagne."

"I may have Joey, but grant me an indulgence on my wedding. Why don't you give it a chance? What have you got to lose?

Joey didn't reply. At that moment, Pacey and Andie moved up to Issac and Joey. Issac gladly took his bride back into his arms and left Joey and Pacey awkwardly dancing, just as if they were back in the dance school in junior year at Capeside...

Later on just before Andie and Issac had to leave for Boston, Issac was dancing with Jen.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" Jen asked giving Issac a wink.

"Geez, you're not backward in coming forward are you Jen?" Issac laughed.

"Let's say I'm an interested bystander who happens to know that you've never gone beyond first base with Andie" Jen countered.

"Say it louder Jen, I don't think the Pastor, Mr and Mrs McPhee and my parents heard you" Issac replied hoping that no one else had caught what Jen was saying.

"Hey, I'm only being a concerned friend Zac."

"Uh-huh right Jen, I believe you. Thousands wouldn't" Issac replied sarcastically

Jen made an effort to be serious. "It's ok to be nervous, especially if it's your first time." She grinned at him realising how embarrassed he was getting and taking a perverse thrill in seeing him blush.

"Alright Jen," he whispered "I'm a ball of nerves right now. All I can think about is that Andie slept with Pacey and he was experienced, schooled in the ways of love by Tamara."

"Zac, ways of love?" Jen queried quietly giggling. Zac was so old fashioned sometimes she thought.

"Well? I don't know do I? So, for your information, there's this big shadow over me that makes me afraid that I won't measure up. Does that make you happy?"

Jen realised she had gone too far and sought to soothe Issac's feelings and calm his anxiety.

"Zac, trust me on this. She won't be comparing you to Pacey. She loves you, hell, she's crazy about you and I'm guessing that she can't wait to get into bed with you either. Calm down, you'll be fine...you'll both be fine alright?"

"I hope you're right Jen. This is a huge thing that I'm so not prepared for. I mean all the effort that Andie and I put into this wedding and we only sorta hinted at what happens when we get to our room."

"Zac, sex isn't that complex ok? Trust me on this. You'll both get into that room and it'll happen, ok?

"I always thought you guys were a little too casual when it came to sex but I hope so Jen because to be honest, I can't wait."

"I bet you can't" Jen made a knowing laugh. "Issac and Andie sitting in a tree, doing more than K.I.S.S.I.N.G" she said in a singsong voice.

"Funny Jen. You got any more jokes before I leave?" Issac started to giggle himself. Just getting out what he was feeling to Jen had calmed him down somewhat.

"Yup, I gotta million of them Zac. And I'm here all night" she smirked...


	10. Chapter Ten

**Snapshots...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dawson's Creek. **

**Coupling: Andie/Other/PJ **

**Rating: Pg-13 **

**Shout Outs: To my friend Jo for proofing and to ellasblues for her encouragement. **

**Summary: This is a series of scenes from the beginning of the Junior year at Capeside High and tracks the bumpy path to love for Andie along with all the gang. **

Snapshot: Capeside Yacht club – Balcony – Issac & Andie's reception

Issac was standing by himself looking out over the marina when he heard someone walk up to him.

"Looking to make a break for it are you Zac?" Pacey laughed.

"Yeah, thinking about it. If you can make a diversion I figure one of the these boats can get me a fair distance down the coast before everyone notices I've gone." He jerked his thumb at the party as he said this.

"Don't know about that man. I figure Mr McPhee would be chasing you along with your Dad."

"Sure. If Andie didn't get me they would" and they both laughed.

"Are you ok Zac?" Pacey asked.

"Uh-huh. I just needed some time alone. It all gets a bit much y'know?"

"Feeling overwhelmed?"

"Probably. Don't get me wrong Pace, but I have waited for this day for a long time but, huh...you know I know what it must feel like to be a celebrity."

Pacey gave him a questioning look.

"Well, all day I've been under minute examination and had cameras pointed in my direction from the time I got up this morning. My face is aching from the smiling." Issac laughed to himself.

"Heard you got kicked out of home this morning by your parents."

"How did you know?"

"You dad told me. Something about you throwing up all night then pacing the floor."

"Thanks Dad, for nothing. Well I was more than a little nervous. I was up before sunrise this morning so I got kicked out of my house and I went down the beach to relax."

"Did it work?"

"I guess, but I don't really know. I knew I felt light-headed when Andie arrived at the church."

"Is that why you were saying over and over 'she's here, she's here? I wondered why you were doing that."

"Yeah, it was like I just knew."

Issac and Pacey stood silently looking out over the marina. Then Pacey turned to walk back in and patted Issac on his shoulder.

"I'm happy for you man. Good luck for tonight." Pacey gave him a wink.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Issac asked out loud as Pacey went inside.

He returned to staring out over the Marina. He father walked up behind up and touched him on the shoulder.

"Hey Dad." He said without turning around.

"It's 7 o'clock son. You and Andie should be leaving now. The limo is downstairs and Andie's changing into her going away outfit."

Isaac looked at his watch, turned and then smiled at his father.

"Thanks Dad. I'm ready to go. I'd better go get changed myself."

His father put his arm around Issac. "You ok Issac?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking that this is the end of my old life and the start of something new. I'm excited but I'm also apprehensive."

"I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. You have a beautiful wife in there who loves you to bits. How 'bout you take her hand and head off into the sunset?" His father turned and headed back inside.

"I'll be along presently" Issac said. He bowed his head in prayer.

"Father God, I pray that you bless this marriage, you bless Andie that you take our lives in your hands Lord and keep us under your protection. Let not a cross word pass between us, let me be the husband Andie needs and that I may be a blessing to her. I stand here on the brink of a new life Father, may you help me, guide me and let me be her true love for the rest of our days. Amen."

Issac sighed happliy and left the balcony to go change and see his new wife.

**Snapshot: Side room – Capeside Yacht Club Issac & Andie's wedding **

Andie had changed when Issac walked into the room.

He took her in and almost lost the power to speak. All he uttered was "wow".

"I take it that my husband approves?" Andie smiled at her husband. She enjoyed using that word for the first time.

"Yes. You look beautiful Andie." He went up to Andie and pulled her into a hug.

While Andie enjoyed this closeness she was also aware of the time. "Come on slowpoke" she said "it's after 7 o'clock and you and I should on our way to Boston.

"Yes Bossy McBoss." Issac laughed which earned him a playful punch from Andie. "Ok, ok I'm getting ready" he said as he found his change of clothes. Andie had a simple white top and grey pencil skirt with heels and she was wearing her mother's pearls. Issac had a mustard colour shirt with jacket and trousers which he wore with no tie. When he was ready it was Andie's turn to be impressed.

"Back at ya honey. You look so handsome, like George Clooney in Ocean's Eleven" she softly said and carefully brushed some lint off his shoulders. Being so close to her was intoxicating for Issac. He began kissing her cheek and nibbling at her neck.

"Honey...ooh baby" Andie said between soft moans "if you don't stop now we'll never get out of this room." She returned his kisses but gently eased him away.

"Maybe I don't wanna leave" his voice was husky and full of desire.

"We need to honey. What if your parents walked in?" She laughed.

Ok, you win honey. You ready?"

"Yeah. Oh, there's one thing."

"What's that Andie?"

"Look at this. It's from everyone." Andie handed Issac a framed photograph of Dawson, Pacey, Joey, Jack, Jen, Andie and Issac taken at the Thanksgiving when they announced their engagement. There was an inscription which read "_To Andie and Zac, the cheesiest couple we know" _and they had all signed it.

Issac and Andie looked at it and laughed, then left it with the other things that would be packed up and waiting for them when they returned from the honeymoon. Taking her hand, Issac examined their rings for a moment then they walked to the door. Just as they were about to exit Andie turned to him and asked "did you ever think we would get here Zac?"

Issac paused and thought about his response. "I did honey. Whatever happened to us before today happened for a reason and I always believed in you, believed in us and I knew in my heart that love would never let us go."

Andie's eyes began to swell with tears. "You always know what to say to make me love you even more don't you?" She kissed him and they headed out to say goodbye to everyone and to make that first trip as husband and wife.

**The Summer of Andie's sophomore year at Harvard- The Bridal suite at Fifteen Beacon, Boston, the morning after...**

_**Andie's POV:**_

Sunlight streamed down onto the two snug bodies spooning together. Issac was still asleep, snoring so quiet it was barely audible, but Andie was half-awake staring tenderly at Issac. Andie loved him so much, and was elated to be married. She was now Mrs. Issac Evetts. Andie McPhee Evetts. That sounded pretty good. Andie let thoughts of the previous night fill her head. Making love to Issac was a wonderful experience; hands roaming everywhere, tender caresses and kisses, the euphoric rush, the intimacy that making love entails, and just being able to share those moments...their love had moved beyond those passionate, intense, the 'can't live without you' type feelings, though at times those were there. She felt as if it had almost been her first time again. She hadn't been this nervous the first time with Pacey. Instead, it was a sense of apprehension. It was also Issac's first time. She loved his delight, his nervousness, his gentleness, watching him discover that magical part of love. As she drifted back into sleep, she thought their love was that mature, settled love that was full of contentment, respect, affection and concern. An intimate partnership now more alive than ever. She sighed contentedly and snuggled in closer as his arm pulled her into his chest. And they would leave for the honeymoon tonight...

_**Issac's POV:**_

He'd taken full advantage of the moment and had finally given her one thing he'd saved for that right place and right time...he couldn't help think that this was the most awesome experience of his life. All those times he just wanted to let go and sleep with Andie and how he'd held on somehow to get through to this moment. He thanked God for giving him the strength when he was weak. Making love to Andie was just what he had always dreamed it would be, but it was also better than he could ever have imagined. He'd no idea what was good or bad. Although he had notions of what sex was about, he found himself dumbfounded. All he knew forcertain was that he had to touch her, had to hold her. He would have been just happy to hold her but the moment they got close, but was overwhelmed with a passion he'd never realised he could experience. He had everything he ever wanted in his heart right now. He felt complete and connected to her on a whole new level. He could see why now this is so hard to resist but he realised that Pastor Greg was so right; sex was a spiritual thing and not just the physical. He also realised that if they had slept together earlier, they would never have been in this place. The emotions would have overcome his effort to be with her, to love her and to forgive and forget, to take all the junk that was in the way and put it aside so they could move forward. As she lay here, sleeping in his arms, he listened to her gentle rhythmic breathing. It was like a wave washing over him. He knew then and there what they had done that past night. They had not just made love; they had made their love known. Sure, he knew that they loved each other, but that night they had showed each other in the most intimate way possible. It was real and it was with her. He watched her for a little while longer before he drifted off to sleep again. But before he did all he could think about was holding her again as soon as possible...possibly before they had to leave for the airport...Paris then Greece, he wondered if they would have any time for the sights...

_**She walks in beauty,**_

_**At least I think she does.**_

**_Her smile, her grace,_**

_**I have given myself freely,**_

**_She is my world, _**

_**And I am hers, **_

_**Yes, she does walk in beauty.**_

_**She does for me.**_


End file.
